le temps nous le dira
by slythebi
Summary: La guerre détruit tout sur son passage, comment dans se monde ravagé par Voldemort survivent nos petits couples préférés, Mpreg, SBRL, HPDM...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : « L'avenir nous le dira »

**Disclamé** : les persos de J.K.Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas …et patati et patata …

**Couples **: Sirius/Remus, Draco/Harry et autre …

**Rating** : R, pour des scènes pas pour les enfants et de la violence

**Résumé** : La guerre détruit tout sur son passage, comment dans se monde ravagé par le Voldemort survit nos petit couples préférer (ne tien pas compte de la fin du tome du tome 5 !) MPREG, HOMOPHOBE s'abstenir et aussi les âmes sensible. (Vous êtes prévenus )

**NDa 1 **: ma toute première fic soyez indulgents avec moi, je suis gentil

**NDa 2 **: je n'ai jamais fait le deuil de Sirius, alors il sera présent dans beaucoup de mes fics.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

12 Square Grimmaurd

Harry descendit les escaliers, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, il arriva dans la cuisine ou Sirius buvait son café en lisant la gazette du sorcier

« - bonjours Harry ! bien dormi ? demanda-t-il

- oui et toi ? répondit Harry tout en s'étirant.

- bien sur, tu veux du café ?

- oui je veux bien. »

Il prit place en face de Sirius, qui lui servait son café. Harry demanda

« - Remus n'est toujours pas rentrer de mission ? »

En entendant le prénom de Remus, Sirius releva la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair de son journal

« - non, il doit rentrer demain. » Il baissa la tête d'un air triste

« - Sirius, je peux te poser un question ?

- bien sur !

- pourquoi dès qu'on parle de Remus tu réagit a la microseconde ? »

L'animagie écarquilla les yeux et piqua un far en se cachant derrière son journal

« -je ne voit pas du tout se que tu veux dire.

- arrête de faire le gamin Sirius, tu rougis comme une pucelle. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase de son filleul.

« - hey ! Je vais pas me faire traiter de pucelle par un puceau quand même ! »

Avec un sourire désabusé Harry fixa Sirius dans les yeux.

« - qui t'as dit que j'était puceau ? »

Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée, regardait Harry, qui était mord de rire, comme-ci il lui avait poussé un troisième bras dans le dos.

« -qu…qu…quoi !

- tu vas pas me dire qu'à mon age tu n'avait jamais couché avec personne ? »

Demanda Harry entre le rire et l'étonnement devant l'air effaré de Sirius. Celui-ci, en sortant de son état (c'est-à-dire arrête de jouer a poisson rouge) lui rétorqua avec un ton fier :

« - et bien ! Sache que non ! Moi je me réservait pour l'amour de ma vie, monsieur ! »

Se fut au tour de Harry d'être étonné

« - et es que tu l'a rencontrée au moins ? » demanda t-il suspicieux

« - bien sur que oui ! Tu ne serais pas en train d'insinuer, qu'a 35 ans, ton parrain, grand, beau, fort… »

Harry lâcha un murmure ressemblant bizarrement à «narcissique»

« - …n'aurait jamais trouvé l'âme soeur et serait toujours en train de faire des travaux manuels »

Harry rigola et demanda :

« - et qui es-ce que c'était ?

- ça, c'est personnel. C'est juste la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et jamais rien ne pourra me séparer d'elle.

- sa veux dire que tu es toujours avec elle ?

- oui, même en restant enfermé 12 ans a Azkaban il m'a toujours été fidèle.

- … il ! »

Sirius se rendant compte de sa gaffe rougit comme une tomate

« - sa veux dire que tu es... tu es …

- et ben… en fait…oui, si c'est ce que tu eux dire je suis bel et bien gay.

- TOI AUSSI ? » S'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond

Sirius sur le coup en tomba de sa chaise et renversa du café sur le journal

« - Harry dit moi que ce que tu vient de dire était une blague, s'il te plait » le supplia l'animagie

« - ça te dérange ? Je pensais que vu que tu es comme moi ça ne te dérangerait pas

- mon dieu… James va me tuer ! Je vais mourir !

- pourquoi es-ce que mon père te tuerais ?

- il va me faire la peau ! Il va dire que je déteins sur toi ! Je vais mourir !

- mais non, il ne ferait pas ça quand même ?

- mon dieu, tu n'as jamais vu Prongs en colère !

Harry croisa les bras avec une moue toute mignonne

« - je fait se que je veux d'abord ! Et si il a quelque chose à dire il viendra me voir moi et je lui dirai en face que c'est mon choix si je préfère les hommes aux femmes

- faite que le ciel t'ai entendu et surtout James. Mais moi ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Ils se sourirent, mais Sirius brisa le silence.

« - et es-ce que je pourrais savoir avec qui mon filleul a fait des folies ?

- je te le dis à une condition que tu me parles de ton amoureux secret

- Ha non ! Hors de question !

- alors je ne dis rien !

- très bien mais deux ou trois renseignements …

- c'est moi qui pose les questions et tu as le droit de ne pas répondre si c'est trop pour toi d'accord ?

Sirius réfléchis et fini par céder

- d'accord.

- très bien alors… es ce qu'il est beau ?

- c'est la personne la plus belle du monde

- hum…es ce qu'il était au collège avec toi ?

- oui

- es ce que mon père était au courant pour vous

- et ben… oui, il nous avait surpris dans le dortoir entrain de nous embarrasser comme des affamés…

- HA ! Je le savais, je le savais. Je suis trop fort. I'm a best

Harry se leva pour faire la danse de la victoire

- je peux savoir se que tu savait

- je sais de qui tu es amoureux Siri

- quoi ? Mais comment … ?

- et bien je vais énumérer ce que tu as dit :

1 : que la personne que tu aimes et toi vous êtes toujours ensemble et comme tu es enfermé ici tout le temps donc c'est une personne qui vient souvent ici ce qui réduit fortement les recherches.

2 : que vous étiez ensemble au collège et je ne connais que deux personnes avec qui y était en même temps que toi, ce qui réduit les personnes au nombre de deux.

3 : et en dernier tu as dit que c'était la personne la plus belle du monde donc il n'y a plus aucuns doute. Snape étant une de ces deux personnes et n'étant pas considère comme une personne belle, il n'en reste plus qu'une… (Nda : pardon ! je le trouve magnifique Severus ! je l'aime ! hum… continuons…)

Sirius avait l'air complètement con en face de son filleul qui souriait comme un malade. Il baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute.

« - aller Sirius avoue le tu es fou amoureux de Remus. J'avais déjà des soupesons en se qui vous concernaient. Je me demandait pourquoi Remus n'avait pas de chambre a lui alors qu'il habite ici depuis le début, et aussi les regardes doux que vous vous envoyez. »

Harry papillonna des cils pour se moquer de lui, puis il prit un air sadique et dit :

« - et surtout les mains qui se perdent sous la tables et qui ne réapparaissent pas avant un long moment et aussi dès qu'on parle de lui tu a des réactions bizarres. »

Avec un sourire las Sirius répondit :

« - toi tu es trop intelligent pour ton bien ! Tu es bien le fils de James, espèce de manipulateur.

- et fier de l'être

- maintenant a toi de me dire qui es ton petit copain

- euh… à vrai dire… je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- et ben je crois pas que tu l'apprécies énormément…

- je m'en fiche tant que tu l'aime et qu'il ne te fait pas de mal

- mais… c'est dur à dire…

- et ben donne moi des informations pour que je trouve tous seul

- Hum…ok, tu poses les questions ?

- très bien… es ce qu'il est beau ? »

Sirius reprenais les même questions que lui pour se venger (haaa ! vengeance quand tu nous tien)

« - ho ! Mon dieu, OUI ! » S'exclama t-il comme une groupie enrager

« - et bien ça doit être un sacré morceau ou tu doit l'aimer comme un fou

- je crois que c'est les deux »

Répondit Harry les yeux dans le vague, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Sirius était heureux pour lui, il avait l'air tellement amoureux.

« - bon 2eme question : il est au collège avec toi ?

- oui

- il est dans la même maison

- euh… non

- slytherin ?

- oui

- il est dans l'ordre ?

- oui

- d'accord, je vois, il reste plus que deux personnes suspecter. Blond ou brun ?

Demanda notre Padfoot national avec un sourire sur le visage. Harry le visage rouge, le regarde baisser sur ses doigts qui se tortillaient nerveusement balbutia quelque chose comme :

«- mmpff

- j'ai pas entendu Harry parle plus fort » dit Siri très amuser de la situation

« - blond » répondit Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible que Pads du se baissé pour entendre se qu'il disait.

Sirius poussa un rire sonore ressemblant à un aboiement

« Alors comme ça tu es tombé amoureux de notre petit prince. Je vois que monsieur n'a pas des goûts de chiotte concernant les hommes.

Harry fut surpris de sa réaction

« - tu… tu veux dire que tu trouve pas ça bizarre que je sorte avec mon pire ennemis ?

- ben apparemment ça fait un moment que ça l'ai plus ton « pire ennemis ». A moins que ce soit ton « pire petit amis » dit-il pour déconner.

Harry rigola

«- il peut pas être « pire » que ça ? Non ? » Dit Sirius fier de son jeu de mot pourris (Nda : c'est surtout le jeu de mot pourris de l'auteur)

- pff (Nda : il se marre pour ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit). Et puis t'a raison je vais pas gâcher ma vie pour des gens qui me comprennent pas. Heureusement que je t'ai toi.

- c'est vrai ! Qu'es-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

- je rêve ou je suis entouré par des narcissique

- mais non. C'est juste qu'on est les meilleurs et qu'on le sait.

- Ouai ben y va falloir que je m'y habitue

- tien ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi

- ha bon ? C'est quoi ?

- et ben sache que t-on chéri doit se rendre aujourd'hui a une réunion pour l'ordre et qu'il sera présent vers les coups de midi qui maintenant se trouve être dans 30 minutes.

Un magnifique sourire s'étendit sur le visage du survivant. Mais se fanât quand il se rendit compte qu'il était encore en pyjama, pas douché et devant une tasse de café froide. Il couru dans sa chambre, pris ses affaires, et sauta dans sa douche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quand Harry redescendit, il entendit du bruit en bas. A vrai dire c'était un vrai boucan, on entendaient des gens courir dans tous les sens et surtout le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui hurlait des infamies sur tout le monde

En fait on l'entendait hurler des insultes telles que « BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS BANDE D'IMBECILES ! HONTE A VOTRE SANG QUI SOUILLE MON PARQUET » ou encore « ON NE DEFIT PAS LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES SANS SENS MORDRE LES DOIGTS » « SOUFREZ INFÂMES TRAÎTRES »

Harry descendit les escaliers avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Plus il avançait plus ses pas accéléraient il entra dans le hall d'entrer. Devant ses yeux le pire des spectacles se déroulait. Du sang, des corps, des gémissements de douleur, des personnes passant d'un corps a l'autre pour vérifier leur santé.

Il reconnu l'unité de Remus : sur le sol se roulait tonks le visage crispé de douleurs une main sur ses cotes, kingsley shacklebolt boitant d'un corps a l'autre, et d'autres nouveau rentrer dans l'ordre ressemant. Harry regardait de tous les cotés ou pouvais se trouver Remus, puis sont regarde tomba sur deux masses informes une serrant un corps ensanglanté contre lui. Harry reconnu Sirius qui serait Remus dans ses bras en sanglotant dans son cou se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière comme pour bercer le corps souillé de sang qu'il retenais contre lui.

Harry se précipita sur eux, il força Sirius à se détacher du corps de Remus. Se qu'il vit le foudroya sur place, Remus avais de profondes entailles partout sur le corps et le plus horrible se trouvait au niveau du ventre du loup-garou un trou se trouvait au niveau du bassin de celui-ci. Il prit son pouls et fut soulager de le sentir faiblement, faiblement mais il était là.

Il hurla pour que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de lu. Madame Pomfrey qui venait d'arriver par poudre de Cheminette et Dumbledor, se précipitèrent a leurs cotés, remus étant celui dont l'état était le plus critique.

Harry se releva pour regarder autours de lui, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que l'équipe de remus bizarrement prés de lui se trouvait Severus Snape qui haletait assit contre un mur se tenant un bras, ainsi que Théodore Nott qui semblais évanoui, plus loin se trouvait Blaise Zabini qui rampait vers…

« DRACO » hurla Harry reconnaissant son amant sur le sol froid du hall. Il l'agrippa et le retourna pour voir son beau visage constellé de sang, du sang parfois coagulé parfois encore frai, il remarqua les habits déchiré de celui-ci. Un sanglot le traversa, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Il se rendit compte que Draco avait été torturé, après l'avoir regarder sous tous les couture pour voir si n'était pas grièvement blessé, il le pris doucement dans ses bras pour le porter dans une chambre. Il sorti rapidement de la chambre pour chercher madame Pomfrey. Il l'a trouva dans la cuisine à s'occuper de Remus qui était allongé sur la table à manger. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, des bassines d'eau recouvrait le sol où l'on voyait clairement à la couleur rouge de celle-ci qu'il s'agissait de sang dilué. Pomfrey appuyait sur la plaie sanguinolente de Remus dont s'échappai du sang par coulées rapides, trop rapides…

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait Sirius appuyé contre un mur de la cuisine, il se tenait la tête dans les mains en sanglotant, et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles du bout des lèvres.

A se moment rentras McGonagall qui fixa le corps pale sillonné de coupures d'où s'échappaient doucement son liquide vitale. A la vue de Pomfrey les bras et le visage couvert de sang, elle vacilla. Puis Harry se jeta sur elle pour lui demander de quoi désinfecter les plaies de Draco et une potion contre les brûlures et les hématomes. Elle lui donna le nécessaire pour le soigner. Harry se précipita dans sa chambre pour y retrouver Draco étendu sur le lit.

Il lui enleva sa chemise en faisant très doucement car le sang coagulé la collait à ses multiples plaies, ainsi que son pantalon en lambeaux presque autant que la chemise le laissant en boxer. Il lui désinfecta chaque plaie avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Doucement il souleva la tête de Draco et posa le goulot de la potion contre ses douces lèvres. Il avala la potion par réflexes puis Harry pansa les plaies avec quelques pansement au endroit ou les coupures était les plut profonde en attendant une potion de cicatrisement en souhaitant que Snape se remettant le plus vite possible pour en préparer.

Harry rabattit les couettes sur Draco et sortit de la pièce pour le laisser dormir.

Il arriva dans la cuisine pour voir que la situation s'était calmée. Inquiet pour Remus il le regarda allongé sur la table et leva les yeux vers Pomfrey, qui paraissait épuisée, comme pour lui demandé le verdict. Elle esquissa un sourire fatigué, Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement.

« M. Potter pourriez-vous remonter M. Lupin dans sa chambre, ainsi que M. Black, s'il vous plait ?

- bien sur madame

- Merci beaucoup. Comment se porte M. Malfoy ?

- bien, madame »

D'un mouvement de tête elle quitta la pièce pour aller voir d'autres blessés

Harry s'approcha de Sirius la tête dans les mains, balbutient toujours dans une Lituanie des mots incompressibles. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et se r'approcha pour entendre se qu'il disait

« - Pas lui …pas lui …pitié…pas lui… ne me l'enlever pas…ne me l'enlever plus… » Murmurai t-il la voix entrecouper de sanglots

Harry le serra contre lui et automatiquement les bras de Sirius s'agrippaient de toutes ses forces contre lui. Harry lui susurra doucement que tout allait bien, que Remus allait bien. Quand Sirius repris ses esprits il regarda Harry dans les yeux, qui lui fit un sourire, et sont regard se tourna vers Remus encore allongé sur la table de la cuisine. On put lire dans ses yeux une inquiétude intense. Harry sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter le corps de Remus dans les airs pour le porter a la chambre de Sirius (qui, si vous avez bien suivit, est aussi la celle de Rem), qui lui les suivait doucement, ne regardent le visage serein de Remus, buttant parfois contre un meuble ou une marche, faisant abstraction de tous ce qui n'était pas Remus.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Harry déposa délicatement Remus sur le lit. Sirius s'agenouilla au chevait du loup-garou pour doucement caresser sa joue et enlevé les mèches châtain doré de son doux visage. Puis après avoir ôté son pantalon et sa chemise il se glissa dans les draps pour serrer contre lui avec tendresse le corps de son loup.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre dans son lit il voyais le torse de Draco recouvert par le drap se soulever et retomber doucement signe d'une respiration régulière. Il s'assit sur le lit et laissa sa main s'égarer sur le visage de son amour. Ses yeux papillonnèrent lentement et souvirent sur deux orbes grises.

« - bonjours mon ange

- Ry'… ? » Répondit le dit ange avec un voix endormi, rauque et faible.

« - Oui » Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

« Mais… j'était dans ses cachots… qu'es-ce que je fait là ?

- je crois que c'est Remus qui est venu te chercher.

- Re…remus ?

- oui mon ange

- pourquoi ?

- je ne sais pas.

- mais…

- shttt… dors bel ange on parlera demain »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui répondit lentement au baisé, Harry se mit en boxer pour aller s'allonger contre lui. Draco passa ses bras autours de la taille de Harry qui déposa sa tête sur son épaule pour s'endormir calmement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

REVIEWS ?

Pleeeeeaaaaaaase !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Se matin là Sirius se réveilla grâce a quelques baisés tendrement déposé sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Remus qui paraissait fatigué et encore un peu pale mais il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Il se releva rapidement du torse du loup-garou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut soulager de voir qu'il allait bien, mais il s'exclama en le pointant du doigt :

«- toi ! Espèce de loup-garou sans cervelle la prochaine fois que tu me fait un coup comme ça je t'enchaîne a se lit et tu y restera pour le restant de tes jours

- Mais…

-il n'y a pas de mais… tu peut pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur…j'ai cru mourir…

- ne dit pas ça !

- alors ne fait plus de choses inconsidérée tête de mule…

- d'accord mais toi non plus

- comment veut tu qu'il y ai de l'action enfermé dans cette maison

- ho ! Avec toi on s'attend toujours a tout » dit Remus en souriant et rajouta :

- et garce a ma blessure je vais devoir rester ici pendant un long moment et tu m'auras rien que pour toi

- hum… réflexion faites tu as raison je vais te garder ici avec moi… pour toujours

- tu vois j'ai toujours raisons

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme des affamés la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Mme Pomfrey qui s'exclama.

« M. Black cesser immédiatement de lécher le visage de mon patient !

-mais ! Je ne…

- hoooo ! Taisez-vous a la fin. M. Lupin veuillez boire cette potion. Je vais changer votre pansement. M. Black sortez de ce lit tout de suite.

Sirius s'exécuta devant l'ordre de la terrifiante infirmière. Elle changea le pansement de Remus sous l'œil attentif de l'animagus.

« C'est bon M. black je ne vais pas vous le casser »

Sirius préféra bouder l'infirmière se qui fit rire Remus de son jolie rire cristallin se qui radoucit les ardeurs meurtrières de l'animagie envers Pomfrey.

« Vous pourrez vous lever pour aller manger se midi, je vous laisse ses béquilles. »

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et une paire de béquilles apparut

«- merci Poppy » lui dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmant (celui qu'il se sert pour embobiner Sirius le plus habituellement).

«- hooo ! Ne m'appeler pas comme ça » dit-elle en rougissant, se qui eu dont d'énerver Sirius qui, comme on peut le remarquer, est très possessif et jaloux. Personne ne touche à son Remus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Au même moment dans une autre chambre

Harry regardait toujours Draco qui pioncais comme un bien heureux, et qui comme d'habitude s'étalait dans tout le lit, le genre : bras et jambes écartées, la bouche ouverte avec la bave qui coule (Nda : beeeerk…). En gros, ça signifiait que rien n'avait changé et que Draco allait bien.

Harry qui avait très peu de place pour lui, bien que le lit ne soit pas de petite taille (Nda : si c'est vous dire la place qui prend le bougre), qui était bien obligé de se serrer au maximum contre lui (Nda : bien suuuuur… on n'y crois tous…) se demandait bien comment tous ça avait pu arrivé il avait bien une idée mais il préférer entendre la vérité de la bouche des concernés.

Draco se réveilla vers les alentours de 11 heure, mais ils décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit a flemmarder, ou plutôt a se bécotter pour descendre au alentour de midi pour aller manger.

Mais Harry en voulait à une personne en particulier.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Midi dans la cuisine :

La plupart des personnes blessées de hier étaient autour de la table, c'est à dire Snape, Tonks, Kingsley, Blaise, et Dumbledor,Théodore, surnommé le loir, dormais toujours.

Quand soudain une sorte de tempête fit voler la porte, à vrai dire il s'agissait plutôt de deux tempêtes, qui paraissaient légèrement énervées, le nom bien connu de l'une d'elle était : Sirius. Et l'autre se prénommait : Harry.

De leurs voix douce et calme ils demandèrent gentiment :

« - ES-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT M'EXPLIQUER SE QU'IL C'EST PASSÉ !»

Ils jetèrent un regard noir vers Dumby qui ne paraissait pas dans son assiette.

«- je vais vous expliquer…

- j'y compte bien ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi j'ai retrouver Draco gisant sur le sol du hall alors qu'il devait juste assister a une réunion de Mangemorts banale ? » Hurla Harry sa voix montant dans les aigue.

« - et aussi pourquoi l'équipe de Rem a été se faire charcuter par des putain de Mangemorts alors qu'il devait juste espionné les cachots de Voldi ?

- Et bien, la couverture d'espion de l'équipe de Severus au sein des Mangemorts a été découverte, alors nous avons faites appelles au troupes de Remus pour les sortir des cachots où ils ont été torturés.

- mais vous êtes inconscients ! Il aurais pu tous y passé ! » Cria Sirius

Remus rentra dans la pièce armé de ses béquilles, en se demandant pourquoi il y avait des effusions de cris, suivit de Draco (Nda : ils ont mis du temps pour descendre vous leur blessures alors que Harry et Siri se sont jeter en bas des escalier pour gueuler)

Harry se jeta sur Remus qui surpris faillit tomber en arrière, il le serra dans ses bras.

«- Merci merci merci merci…tu l'a sauvé, merci, sans toi il serrait toujours au fond de ses cachots, je pourrais plus lui faire des bisous, et je pleurerais, et j'aurais fini vieux, moche et tout seul sans mon chéri… (Nda : il part totalement dans son tripe… le pauvre… moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent, je sais je suis fou…)

- hein ? » Demanda Remus

Harry se rendant compte de sa gaffe se tourna vers Draco avec un air désoler collé sur le visage, lui cependant regardait bizarrement Remus que Harry serrait dans ses bras, alors que Sirius était mord de rire de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Ca donnait un Harry avec un air con sur la gueule

Un Remus totalement confus

Et un Draco passablement jaloux

Harry se tourna vers les autres personnes qui étaient dans la pièce.

Alors pour bien mettre les choses en place Draco attrapa Harry par la taille et lui roula la pelle de sa vie devant tout le monde. Harry étonné au début ne réagissait pas, puis prit dans ce baisé enflammé y répondit avec hâte, passent ses bras autours de son coup, étant plus petit d'une vingtaines de centimètres il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'approfondir.

Dans la cuisine tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillé sauf deux personnes, Snape qui c'était évanouis et Sirius qui avait redoublé son fou rire a la réaction de Snivel et qui maintenant se tenait le bide tellement il rigolai.

Harry très mal à l'aise rougit alors que Draco portait un sourire de fierté du coup qu'il avait fait et surtout a la réaction de son parrain.

Il déjeunèrent ensuite reprenant leurs habitude, Snape étant parti prétextant pour cause qu'il n'avait plus faim a cause de Harry et Draco, reprise des regards doux et explicites de Sirius et Remus, aussi le phénomène de disparition de mains sous la table plus les rougissement de Remus.

Harry et Remus ne mangèrent pratiquement rien, comme d'habitude depuis un petit moment, se sentant nauséeux.

On entendit un grand bruit dans la cheminée du salon, quand en sorti madame Weasley suivit de Hermione ainsi que Ron. Mrs Weasley passa de blessé en blessé pour voir si il allaient tous bien. Tandis que Hermione ce jetait sur Draco et Harry pour leurs demander ou était son petit ami, a savoir : Théodore. Harry lui répondit qu'il était au premier étage, elle s'y précipita.

Ron sembla chercher quelque chose dans la salle puis son regard tomba sur Blaise, il remarqua le pansement qui entourait sa tête. Il devient livide et se précipita sur lui pour le faire se lever et le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

Avec un sourire amusé et à la fois tendre Blaise regardait Ron s'exciter tous seul.

«- C'est bon Ron je vais bien ! »

Avec un regard féroce Ron leva les yeux sur lui, il r'approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Blaise.

« - es-ce que un jour tu te rendra compte a quel point je m'inquiète quand tu vas a ces putain de réunion de Mangemorts ? »

Ron se jeta dans les bras de Blaise qui l'entoura de ses bras, pendant que celui-ci chialait comme un merdeux dans son coup

«- c'est bon bébé, je risque plus d'y retourner de toutes manière »

Bébé ? Pensa toute la salle les yeux rivés sur eux.

Au moment ou Snape entrai dans la cuisine, Ron s'agrippa a la robe de Blaise pour l'embrasser comme jamais, étrangement Blaise ne trouva pas ça bizarres et répondit avec ferveur au baisé de celui-ci.

Snape tourna de l'œil une deuxième fois et Sirius qui tomba du banc ou il était assis tellement qu'il rigolait, ce r'apportant un regard féroce de Remus qui voulais clairement dire : « si tu ne veut pas dormir sur le tapis se soir tu ferait mieux d'arrêter toute de suite de rire »qui stoppa immédiatement Sirius, Remus qui était une personne adorable certes, mais, au grand damne du chien, aussi très redoutable.

Quand Ron et Blaise cessèrent leur bisou baveux, ils revinrent à la réalité : ils se trouvaient au milieu de la cuisine de l'ordre, sous les yeux ahuris de leurs ami et leurs famille. Très gênés, avec un sourire crispé ils regardèrent tous le monde pour voir leurs réactions. Puis chacun regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, Ron fixa Harry et Blaise fixa Draco de peur qu'ils désapprouvent leur relation. Puis un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

«- bienvenu au club ! » dit Draco a Blaise

« - Hein ! Pourquoi « bienvenue au club » ? Je comprends pas ! » S'étonna Ron

Puis tout le monde rigola devant les air ahuris de Ron et Mrs Weasley. Alors blaise répondit à la question

« - et bien… sache que les deux personnes qui sont sensé être nos meilleurs amis, s'amuse a se becotter quand on est pas là. » dit blaise avec un sourire sarcastique

Harry rougit encore et Draco nous ressorti son sourire fier

« - Quoi !... ha bon ? C'est vrai ?

- euh…oui » répondit Harry gêné

« - je suis content pour toi !

- c'est vrai ?

- oui, Draco est un garçon très bien !

- merci la belette, toi aussi t'es pas mal. Prend soin de mon pote.

- mais de rien la fouine, compte la dessus que je vais y prendre soin. »

Harry rigola. « La fouine » et « la belette », maintenant n'était plus des insultes mais des sortent de surnoms « affectueux » qu'ils se donnaient.

Malheureusement Il manquait quelqu'un ou plutôt deux pour être exact. Hermione et Theo manquaient, sans eux il y avait une drôle d'ambiance, il n'y avait personne pour sortir une connerie plus grosse que lui, donc la présence de Theo, et personne pour le réprimander, Hermione étant le seule a pouvoir le résonner en cas de débordement d'âneries plus connes les unes que les autres. Draco se leva.

« - Je vais voir Theo

- Je viens avec toi » intervient Blaise

Apres un dernier bisous a la chéris respectifs ils sortirent de la cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre de Theo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

j'espere que ça vous a plus ! si oui laissé un message !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Dans le salon :

Ce matin là Sirius et Remus c'était levés tôt et avais déjà déjeunés, ils c'était alors avachit sur la canapé du salon, comme personne ne c'était levé ils pouvait se papouiller tranquillement sans que quelqu'un ne les dérange.

Etroitement enlacer il s'embrassaient doucement, mais étant donné les pulsions nerveuse et sa perpétuelle sensation d'être frustré de Sirius, ce dernier ne pu que accentuer le baisé pour finir par allonger Remus sur le canapé et passer ses main sous sa chemise, au grand bonheur de notre loup-garou préférer. Mais se dernier revint sur terre.

« - Sirius, arrête quelqu'un pourrais descendre !

- mmpfff…m'en fout ! » Fini par répondre celui-ci dans son cou

« - et ben, ce sera pas ma faute si on nous découvre

- personne ne va descendre pour le moment

- il vont finir par se réveiller, et si quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce il nous verrai tout de suite !

- je prend le risque »

Pour préciser ses dires il fit un gros suçon à Remus pour le marquer comme sien. Notre loup a la peau si sensible commença a haleter, a croire que Sirius avait une bouche magique a laquelle Remus ne pouvais pas résister. Les mains de Siri repartirent se balader sur le joli corps et elles finirent pas dégrafer le haut de la chemise qui le dérangeait pour l'exploration du cou si alléchant a sa porter. Sirius commença a se frotter contre lui, se qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Rem'.

Mais a cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne plus que surprise par se qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un Remus rouge de plaisir non contenu, la chemise ouverte de moitié avec au dessus de lui un Sirius, la tête plonger dans son cou et ses mains caressants le torse du loup, se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se rendirent compte de la présence de cette personne, quand une autre rentra dans la pièce en poussant un cri, ce qui réveilla la moitié du manoir, qui descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

La personne aillant poussé un cris étant Snape, qui comme nous le savons n'était pas en reste avec ses cordes vocal, très expérimenté sur les Griffondor, aurait pus réveiller la moitié de Londres rien qu'avec sa voix. La première était Tonks, qui avais les yeux écarquillés mais un vague sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Alors que le reste des personnes présente dans le manoir venais d'entrer dans la salle.

« -qu'es ce qui se passe ici ?» demanda la voix ensommeillé de Mrs Weasley

« -oh ! » fit-elle choquée « - Messieurs un peu de tenu il y a des enfants dans cette maison »

Remus et Sirius qui avait l'air très con au début ne purent que rester sans voix puis Remus qui avait rougi encore plus, si possible, repoussa son amant d'un air mécontent.

« - voila tu es content maintenant » dit-il tout en se r'habillant correctement.

Et Tonks pris la parole coupant le silence gêné

« - Cool ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?

- euh… ça doit faire… » Commença Sirius mais Remus le coupa

« - vingt ans, si on compte le temps passer à Azkaban.

- Whaaaa ! Tous se temps ! Tu as pu rester avec lui même séparé pendant plus de 13 ans ?

- ben oui…

- et tu là même pas trompé ?

- ben non ! » Dit-il choqué

« -pourquoi ?

- hey ! » Lança Sirius choqué a son tours

« - ben parce que je l'aime ! » Remus regarda le tapi comme un gosse prit en faute aussi écarlate qu'une tomate. Sirius, ému par la déclaration publique de son amour, lui ravit les lèvres devant tout le monde

«- Ooooh! Comme c'est mignon! » S'exclamèrent Tonks, Mrs Weasley et Hermione.

« - Beurk ! Je crois que je vais gerber ! » Dit Snape de son ton hautain.

« - on t'a rien demander Snivel ! » cracha Sirius « et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à te casser de ma baraque !

- Je voudrais bien ! Mais maintenant qu'on est recherché par le seigneur des ténèbres on est obligés de rester ici.

- ho non ! Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir te supporter 24h/24 ?

- et ouai le sac à puce.

- tu vas quand même pas nous imposer ta présence ?

- et bien, juste pour t'emmerder, je pense que oui !

- va te laver les cheveux !

- sale clébard !

- veille chauve souris graisseuse !

- retourne ronger tes os !

- retourne dans tes cachots !

- va te gratter les puces ailleurs !

- t'as un truc au milieu du visage ! Ha non ! C'est ton nez !

- Bon maintenant STOP ! ET TOUS LES DEUX ! » Cria Remus

« - va te faire foutre Lupin !

-oh ! Mais ça peut se faire ! » Lui dit-il avec un air de défit

Puis il attrapa Sirius par la manche pour le tirer hors du salon. Sirius jeta un regard suppliant aux personnes dans la pièce. On entendit des pas dans l'escalier, puis une porte qui claque, qu'on suppose être celle de la chambre de Sirius, et soudain :

« -MAINTENANT J'AI MARRE QUE TU JOUE AU GOSSE ! TU COMMENCES À M'ÉNERVER ! JE SAIS BIEN QUE SNAPE EST CHIANT, MAIS TU TE COMPORTES COMME UN GAMIN ! TU N'AS PLUS 10 ANS ! TU RESTERAS DANS CETTE CHAMBRE JUSQU'A QUE JE DAIGNE TE PARDONNER T-ON COMPORTEMENT D'ENFANT GATES ! COMPRIT ? »

La voix de Remus était si impressionnante que tout le monde en resta méduser et ils plaignirent tous Sirius. Elle était si puissante que le portrait de Mrs Black se mit à hurler toutes les insanités qu'elle connaissait. On entendit Remus descendre et quand il passa devant le portrait il hurla :

« TA GUEULE LA VIEILLE ! »

Le portrait se tut d'un coup, les rideaux se refermèrent d'eux même.

Remus réapparut dans la salle, un air triste sur le visage, Harry s'avança vers lui, inquiet.

« - es ce que ça vas Remus ?» avec un main sur son épaule

Puis un sanglot le traversa, Harry le prit dans ses bras, et Remus déversa toute sa peine. Il pleurait bruyamment sur le torse d'Harry ses larmes mouillant sa chemise.

« - Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleur ! » dit-il pleurant toujours contre Harry

" - j'ai envi de vomir !" ajouta t-il avec une main possé sur la bouche.

« OH.MON.DIEU! » Hurla Madame Weasley

"- Quoi?" Demanda Harry

"Je…je…je crois que nous avons un petit problème !

- Quel problème ?

- Remus je peux vous poser quelques questions ? Vous pouvez vous asseoir ?

- oui …snif »

Molly, Remus et Harry, (Remus ne voulant pas lâcher Harry) allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle lui tandis un mouchoir.

« - Es-ce que nous pourrions etre seul s'il vous plait ?

Le reste des personnes sortirent de la salle

- es ce que … snif… Harry peut rester ?

- euh … oui…mais ca risque d'etre assez personnel les questions que je veux vous poser

- pas grave…snif

- Bien…comment vous sentez-vous en se moment ?

- Euh … bien pourquoi ?

- es ce que vous vous sentez faible des fois ?

- un peu… D'habitude c'est après la pleine lune mais ça me la fait souvent ses dernières semaines.

- Hum…es-ce que le matin il se passe quelque chose ?

- … et ben… le matin, dès que je sent de la nourriture j'ai envie de vomir, ça me le faisait déjà pendant la mission…

-Remus … ça risque d'être dure à t'entendre… surtout pour un homme… mais…je crois que vous êtes…

- un loup-garou ? Ça je le sais déjà !

- non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… en fait Remus vous êtes…

-quoi ?

- vous êtes enceint !

Remus les yeux écarquillés, bouche pendante regardait Molly comme si elle était folle. Puis son regard tomba sur son ventre.

« - mais, c'est pas possible ? Si ?

- et bien, pour les sorciers, ça l'es !

- mais… mais…

- je vais faire un test pour vérifier si ce que je dis est vrai, est ce que vous pouvez vous allonger sur le divan ? »

Remus lobotomisé par les paroles de Molly se laissa faire, elle pointa sa baguette sur le ventre désormais nu du loup. Un genre d'écographie en 3D apparu au dessus de son bassin.

« - Félicitation Remus vous êtes papa ! »

Remus fixai l'image en face de lui avec un regard hypnotiser, Harry aussi sauf que sur son visage on voyait un grand sourire

« - Vous voyez ici ? » elle pointa sa baguette sur un endroit de l'écographie. Remus secoua la tête pour dire que oui.

« - c'est votre bébé !

- il est tout petit. » Dit-il avec un air enfantin et un sourire naissant

« - oui ! Mais il va grandir très vite !

- il est magnifique .» affirma t-il les larmes au yeux un sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres

« - ce que t'as de la chance Mumus ! »

Dit Harry tellement il était heureux pour Remus, il partit dans un grand rire.

« - j'imagine la tête que va faire Sirius

- Harry je crois que tu devrais allez le cherchez ! » Dit Molly

Remus se remit dans une position assise souriant toujours

«- oui ! J'y cours, j'y vole ! »

Harry monta les escalier deux par deux pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius en la défonçant pour rentrer dans la chambre. Sirius allongé sur le lit regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'es ce que… ?

- Putain ! Sirius, t'es le mec le plus chanceux de cette terre

- pourquoi ?

- parce que la plus belle chose au monde t'es arrivé !

- Hein ?

- suis moi !

- non je peu pas Remus m'as puni. » Dit-il en boudant

« -tu c'est je crois qu'il t'as déjà pardonné !

- ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- tu verra suis moi maintenant !

-pff… ok !"

Ils descendirent tout les deux dans le salon. Lorsque Sirius arriva dans la pièce Remus leva les yeux sur lui. Sirius remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

« -Tu as pleurer mon cœur ?

- non c'est rien…

- c'est à cause de moi ? Je suis désolé. »

Harry tout sourire s'approcha d'eux

«- aller Remus dit lui !

-je… je… j'y arrive pas !

-mais pourquoi ? C'est génial !

-mais … j'ai peur… et si il me détestait après…

- pourquoi tu dis ça, je t'aime Remus, comment tu peux penser ça ?

- Je… je…Harry dit lui, s'il te plait ! Moi je peux pas !

- vraiment ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

-…oui…

- bon vous aller me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je commence à flipper !

- Sirius, félicitation ! Tu vas être papa !

Sirius regarda Remus dans les yeux. Celui-ci le regardait inquiet de sa réaction. Puis Sirius tomba sur les fesses, regardant le sol, essayant de digérer l'information. Puis Remus, Harry et Molly purent voir les corps de Sirius trembler comme ci il était prit de convulsion. Apres quelques secondes ils se rendirent compte que Sirius était pris d'une fou rire incontrôlable, il leva le regard sur son amant avec le plus beau et le plus sincère sourire que Sirius puisse avoir.

Ils se leva d'un bond pour aller embrasser l'homme de sa vie, du plus fulgurant des baisé qu'ils est partagé tout les deux. Puis Siri le serra dans ses bras. Remus soulager, pleura de joie sur son l'épaule. Ils se séparèrent, et Sirius se leva tout existé, pour aller serrer Harry dans ses bras, puis Molly.

«- JE SUIS PAPA ! » hurla t-il de joie

En entendant l'animagus crier, le reste de l'ordre arriva dans la salle. Sirius alla serrer toutes les personnes qui venaient d'entrer, même Snape.

«- pourquoi tu as crié et que tu nous serrent dans tes bras ? » demanda Tonks.

«- je suis papa ! » cria t-il pour la deuxieme fois

«- quoi ? » s'exclamèrent ceux qui n'était pas au courant

«- c'est Remus…il…enfin…il est…il attend un bébé… mon bébé ! »

Un silence perplexe s'installa dans la pièce ou tout le monde se regardait bizarrement. Puis Sirius ce retourna vers Remus et demanda suspicieusement.

«- c'est bien le mien au moins ?

- et qui voudrait tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Dit Remus légèrement vexé

«- es ce que tu insinuerait que je te trompe ? » les points sur les hanches une moue mécontente sur le visage.

«- je sens que tu as vraiment envie de passer ta journée dans la chambre »

Sirius regarda Remus avec sa bouille la plus mignonne, se qui fit craquer toutes les filles de la pièce. Mais étrangement elle n'eu aucun effet sur Moony.

«- Mumus, c'est pas se que je voulais dire !

- bon ! Ça va pour cette fois, c'est bien parce que je t'aime

- il faut fêter ça ! » Dit Harry tout existé

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine, ils sortirent les biereaubeurres, s'assirent autours de la table de la cuisine et félicitaient les deux futurs papas. Au moment ou il allaient s'assoires Sirius attira Remus a lui pour l'asseoir sur ses jambes et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Tous était heureux pour eux sauf Snape qui comme d'habitude s'en foutait, et qui préféra se casser plutôt que d'avoir a supporter ses débiles dégoulinant de sentiments (Nda : c'est lui qui l'a dit pas l'auteur, je tien a le préciser !)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

voilaaaaaaa ! fin du chapitre 4. j'ai le temps se week end j'en mettrai plusieur autre !

laisser moi une review ! c'est un ordre ! clac ( bruit de fouet, je suis vachement doué avec ces truc là èé) ... bisous


	5. Chapter 5

**attention lemon dans se chapitre.**

Chapitre 5

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir passer un moment intense de bonheur, Remus revint a la réalité, il y avait une hombre au tableau.

«- Molly, comment je vais faire pour mes transformation a la pleine lune ? » demanda t-il très inquiet

Sirius tourna sont regard vers Moony qui avait l'air plus que paniqué maintenant. Il essaya de le rassurer mais lui aussi paraissait très troublé. Alors Molly intervint :

«- Hermione et moi en parlions toute a l'heure, elle est aller se renseigner dans la bibliothèque du premier, ça fait une bonne heure qu'elle est partie elle a dut trouver quelque chose »

Alors la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui tenait un livre dans les mains. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

«- j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé ! » affirmât-elle enthousiasme

La gaieté de la jeune fille gonfla le cœur de Sirius et Remus. Avait-elle trouvé quelque chose qui empêcherait, que l'enfant ne soit blessé pendant les pleines lunes.

«- regarder, c'est écrit ici ! »

Alors elle dicta le livre :

«- Si un loup-garou viendrai à tomber enceint de l'être aimé, car le loup-garou ne peut avoir un enfant que de son âme sœur attitré,…

- Whaou , je suis ton âme sœur, c'est trop cool !

- chut écoutez la suite…alors la malédiction se s'annulera, et plus jamais il ne se transformera… »

Remus relut la phrase du livre une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de se tourné vers Sirius qui n'osait pas y croire non plus. Alors Moony se jeta sur les lèvres de Sirius pour un court baisé et alla déposer des petit bisous partout sur son visage en ponctuant chaque baisé par un merci.

Alors se dernier se mit a pleurer, toutes ses années de souffrance allait enfin s'arrêter grâce a Sirius, grâce a l'homme qu'il aimait et qui tout le long de sa vie, a partir de l'age de 11 ans, avait fait de chacun de ses jours les plus heureux de son existence.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce soir la a peine arrivé dans la chambre Remus attrapa fermement Sirius par le cou pour l'attirer dans un long baisé. Sirius, ne pouvant plus tenir dégrafa en vitesse la chemise de Remus, qui tomba au sol, tous en l'embrassant sensuellement, se qui le fit gémir.

Remus commença lui aussi à le déshabiller, pendant que Sirius déposait des baisés sur son torse. Quand Sirius rajouta sa langue et ses dents au travail déjà bien entamé il gémit plus fort, émoustillant tous les sens de l'animagus, qui du faire un gros effort pour se contrôlé et ne pas le prendre immédiatement sur le tapis de sol.

Alors doucement il allongea remus sur leur lit et entreprit de continuer là où il en était, donc de le déshabiller. Il fit glisser ses mains vers l'entrejambe de son amant pour lui ouvrir sa braguette et faire descendre son pantalon, qui fut éjecté dans un coin de la pièce.

Remus trouvant le pantalon de Sirius assez gênant pour les futurs desseins qu'il aimerait lui faire subir, fini lui aussi par être enlevé. Sirius se frotta allègrement contre lui, quand leur virilités déjà bien réveiller se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre a travers le tissu de leur boxer ils gémirent en concert.

Sirius tout en retraçant chaque cicatrices sur le corps tant désiré de son amant descendant petit a petit, pour tomber sur deux pointes roses dresser par le plaisir, sa bouche vint s'occuper de la chair rosée de l'une d'elle, alors que l'une de ses mains tentait de reproduire les mêmes sensation que sa bouche sur l'autre. Il mordillai, léchai, pinçait doucement les deux zones érogènes de Remus, qui tout en haletant poussait de petit gémissement, ce qui excitait de plus en plus Sirius qui sentait sa virilité se durcir encore plus.

Il descendit doucement son visage au niveau du boxer, il passa quelque doigts a l'intérieur du vêtement pour finalement le lui retirer. Devant ses yeux de dressait fièrement le fruit de ses péchés, fruit au combien délicieux se dit-il, laissant son souffle chaud se balader le long de la hampe de Remus. Il commença a laissé glisser sa langue sur cette chair si sensible, léchant doucement les premières gouttes de son désir, tout en regardant son amant dans les yeux avec un sourire aguicheur.

« -Si…Sirius…je t'en supplie »

Sirius n'avait jamais su désobéir à Remus. Alors sous la demande de son partenaire il le prit dans sa bouche. Le loup lâcha un cri de pure extase à la sensation de l'antre chaude qui s'était emparé de lui. Sirius fit des vas et viens de plus en plus rapidement, emmenant Moony au septième ciel, qui laissait sa main caresser la chevelure soyeuse de son amant pendant que l'autre se serrerait sur les draps du lit.

Remus attira son amour jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser, et le fit basculer sous lui se retrouvant assis sur les cuisse de son amant. Il s'empara de son membre dure et se mit a faire des vas et viens avec sa main. Puis il souleva ses hanches pour se poster devant le sexe a la proportion plus que promettant, et s'empala de lui-même leurs soutirant un long gémissement chacun, Sirius le laissa s'habituer a sa présence, un coup de reins de la part du loup les fit gémir plus fort. Sirius agrippa les hanches fines pour aider les monter et les descentes d'un Remus haletant. Quand il frappa sa prostate, il poussa cris qui résonna à Sirius comme la plus belle mélodie jamais entendu.

«- Ho mon dieu …Remus …aahh »

Leurs corps en sueur danser aux rythmes de leurs halètements, gémissements et cris de jouissance. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, ils atteignirent le point culminant au même instant en criant leur prénoms. Remus se déversant sur le ventre de Sirius et lui a l'intérieur de son amour.

«- je t'aime »

Ce fut leur dernière paroles avant de se coucher étroitement serrer l'un contre l'autre et de s'endormirent.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

une review un bisous d'un joli garcon (moi)

on ma conseilé de me trouver un beta, alors si vous etes interesé par mes fics et que vous trouvé attroce toutes ces fautes que mes pauvres doigts on le malheur de taper, j'entend vos propositions. surtout si vous etes un joli garcon (brun de preference lol).

bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ce matin là, en arrivant dans la cuisine Draco, découvrit Remus et Sirius enlacés, se jetant des regards remplis d'amour et de passion. Et comme d'habitude il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque désobligeante.

« - oh ! Comme c'est mignon, tu sais « tonton » a force de vous serrer l'un contre l'autre comme ça vous aller finir par vous emboîter

- ne m'appelle pas tonton !

- pourquoi, moi je trouve que ce te vas bien ! Et puis bientôt en va devoir t'appeler papa, non ? » Rétorqua Draco avec un sourire moqueur pendant que Sirius souriait niaisement le regard dans le vague.

«- Harry n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Remus

«- non, je crois qu'il est malade, il a un peu de fièvre, il était un peu nerveux ces dernier temps, il a du choper la grippe.

«- c'est pas trop grave quand même ?

- non, je pense pas mais je m'inquiète un peu, vous savez pas ou est Severus, je voudrais lui demander une potion contre la fièvre.

- A cette heure la il doit être dans la cave a faire ses potions qui puent !

- Ok, je vais aller le voir »

Il sorti pour se rendre dans la cave qui avait été aménagé pour le que le maître des potions puis faire ses mixtures bizarre qui puent, comme le dit si bien Sirius. Il frappa à la porte et entendit une voix derrière la porte.

«- Entrer !

- Salut Severus, tu vas bien ?

- qui s'en soucis de toute manière ? » Répondit-il de façon évasé

«- moi ! Je me fais toujours du souci pour mon gentil beau-papa si affectueux !

- tu as de la chance que je sois pas ton père sinon je t'aurais botté les fesse, merdeux !

- si tu était mon père tu serais en train de lécher les bottes de Voldi.

- tu sais bien qu'il est obligé pour sa couverture, tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?

- non, mais je flippe c'est tout, si il touche un seul cheveu de mon père je lui défonce la gueule !

- bon, pourquoi tu es venu ? T'es pas obligé de m'aider tout le temps.

- je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas une potion contre la fièvre.

- si, regarde dans le placard derrière toi. »

Draco alla fouiller dans le placard, il sorti une fiole et se retourna vers son parrain.

«- tu prépare quoi ?

- tout un chaudron de potion cicatrisante, il doit y avoir une attaque a Pre-au-lard dans deux jours !

- encore !

- Ouai, et c'est pas encore fini !

- tu crois que mon père y sera

- j'espère pas. Putain se que ça m'inquiète

- je te comprend, si je perdait Harry je crois que je m'en remettrais pas

- j'aurais vraiment plus aucune raison de vivre

- aller t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'il vas bien

- faites que tu dises vrai

- bon j'y vais, Harry ne se sens pas bien.

- ouai, on serait dans la merde si il crevait maintenant.

- Hey ! J'te permets pas !

Draco sorti vexé de la cave, il se rendit dans sa chambre en passant par la cuisine en grondant dans sa barbe contre les professeurs de potion qui n'on aucun tact, qui ne savant pas tenir leurs langue et qui se tape son père. Se qui fit rire Sirius comme un fou qui se fit pincer par Remus qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il rentra doucement dans la chambre. Harry semblait déjà réveillé. Ses joues était rouge et ses yeux brillants de fièvre.

«- Dray ?

- ça va mon cœur ?

- hum… bof…

- tien je t'ai apporté ça, tu te sentira mieux après.

Il s'assit sur le lit en face de Harry, il lui tendit la potion, Harry se redressa dans le lit. Il bu la mixture avec une grimace.

« - berk…pas bon ! »

Draco sourit par son comportement enfantin, il lui embrassa le front et le fit se rallonger, il voulu se relever mais Harry le reteint par la manche.

«- Reste avec moi…s'il te plait…

- d'accord » répondit Draco en s'allongeant a son tours a cote de lui, il veilla sur lui toute la journée. La fièvre était descendue mais il semblait toujours faible.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Deux jours plus tard, pendant l'attaque de Pre-au-lard, Harry se réveilla en sueur. Des images du massacre défilaient dans sa tête, des cris terrifié, des gens qui cours pour fuirent, un groupe de Mangemort, puis les sorts qui fusent, des mort, du sang…

Harry couru jusqu'aux toilette pour vomir, sa cicatrice le brûlait. Draco qui c'était levé en vitesse avait suivit Harry pour le retrouvé sanglotant sur la cuvette des toilette. Il s'agenouilla a coté de lui pour lui frotter le dos. Quand il se calma il le prit dans ses bras, en lui soufflant que tout irait bien.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pomfresh ayant appris par Dumbledor la situation de Remus arriva par la cheminée, quelques jours plus tard, pour lui faire passer un examen.

«- bonjours où se trouve M. Lupin ? » demanda t-elle en arrivant dans le salon ou se trouvait Tonks

«- attendez je vais le chercher ! »

Elle sorti de la pièce, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un Remus tout poupy comme ci celui-ci venait de se réveiller.

« - je suis désolé de vous réveiller M. Lupin mais je doit vous examiner

- d'accord » il se tourna vers Tonks « es ce que tu pourrait aller chercher Sirius s'il te plait ? » lui demanda t-il avec un sourire tout mignon.

«- bien sur ! » elle partie le chercher

«- M. Lupin vous aller vous allonger sur le canapé et enlever votre chemise »

Remus obéis, un peu gêné tout de même. Sirius entra dans la pièce quand la chemise fut retirée, se trouvant en face d'un remus torse nu, se demandant pourquoi son amoureux se trouvait à moitié nu dans le salon. Il remarqua la présence de Pomfresh.

«- je vais examiner votre compagnon pour vérifier s'il n'y aura aucuns problèmes pendant la grossesse, vous pourrez me poser toutes les question que vous voudrez."

Remus s'allongea sur le canapé, Sirius se mit au bout du canapé où reposait la tête du loup, Pomfresh pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de remus ou la même écographie que la dernière fois apparut devant leurs yeux.

«- tous me semble en ordre. » dit-elle en examinant l'image devant elle.

«- je voudrais vous signaler que les grossesses males sont beaucoup plus dure que celle des femmes, donc il ne faudra pas brusquer, ni lui mettre trop la pression. Il faudra vérifier s'il mange et dorme correctement, si il y a un problème n'hésitez pas a me contacter. Vous en serrez capable M. Black ?

- bien sur !

- t'en mieux, M. Lupin vous êtes enceint de 3 semaine, la pleine lune est dans 4 jours, vous sentez vous faible comme a votre habitude ?

- euh…non !

- bien ! Pour des mesures de sécurités nous vous mettrons dans le grenier où vous alliez vous enfermer.

- oui je préférerais, au cas ou je me transformerais.

- M. Black vous accompagnera sous sa forme d'animagus, si rien ne se passe dès la sorti de la pleine lune vous pourrez descendre. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Euh… quand es-ce qu'on pourras savoir le sexe du bébé » demanda Sirius très attentif a la venu de sa petite moitié.

- à quatre mois de grossesse normalement.

- comment se passera l'accouchement ? » Demanda t-il a nouveau

«- le bébé arrivera à neuf mois de grossesse, je resterais prêt de vous en cas d'accouchement prématuré, l'utérus fabriqué par M. Lupin est directement relié avec le colon donc l'enfant naîtra naturellement.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent.

«- sa peut pas être pire que mes transformations de toutes manières

- c'est pas la même chose !

- tant pis, c'est mon bébé et je le garde !

- j'ai jamais dit ça, je veux plus que tu souffres, c'est tout... »

Sirius avait un regard inquiet devant remus qui avait un air déterminé.

«- pour les changement physique, votre ventre commencera à grossir vers 4 mois, vos nausées matinales arrêterons vers 3 mois, bien sur vous pourrez avoir des relations sexuelles mais il faudra faire attention M. Black. »

Remus piqua un far monstrueux, Sirius était un peu vexé, il avait toujours été un amant très délicat et attentif avec Remus et c'était comme ci madame Pomfresh avait dit qu'il était une brute assoiffée de sexe, alors quand général c'était le timide et mignon Remus qui se transformai en nymphoman quand il était au lit. Parfois il avait même du mal a l'arrêter, il pensait que c'était son coté loup garou qui ressortait, surtout pendant les périodes de pleines lunes.

Sirius serait un peu attristé si se coté disparaissait en même temps que la lycanthropie de son amant. Mais il était rassurer de toujours pouvoir faire des trucs pas pour les enfants. comment aurais t-il pu résister pendant des mois sans pouvoir toucher la bombe sexuelle qu'était Remus, il aurais fini frustrer et complètement dingue, ou peut être pire.

Hum…oui…les hanches fines de Remus, sont torse fin, ses longues jambes, ses fesses si…AAAARRRGG, il ne faut pas penser a sa maintenant !

A se moment là quelqu'un entra dans la pièce

Draco venait d'entrer.

«- madame Pomfresh, on m'a dit que vous étiez là, es-ce que vous pourriez monter voir Harry, il se sens mal depuis une semaine…

- très bien, je vais monter le voir »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Je vous aimeeeeuuuuh !

les chapitres risques d'etre aussi long maintenant, j'ai des choses super debilesà ecrires... lol

bisous


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Sirius et Remus inquiet pour Harry montèrent avec eux. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre ou une masse informe dormais emmitouflé dans les couettes du lit deux place au centre de la chambre.

Draco vient s'assoire sur le lit et soulever doucement la couette.

«- Harry…

- hum…quoi ? » Demanda une voix toutes poupy par le sommeille

« - j'ai demander a madame Pomfrey de venir te soigner, mon cœur

- ah bon ?

- M. Potter qu'elle folie avez-vous encore fait ? Il faut toujours par n'importe quel moyen que vous finissiez sous mes soins !

- pas ma faute… mal a la tête ! » Grogna t-il

«- Tout va bien Harry ? » demanda Sirius

«- qu'es ce que tu as ? » demanda Remus a son tour

«- ne crié pas comme ça il a mal a la tête !» s'exclama Draco

«- Ca suffit maintenant vous aller tous sortir de cette chambre »

Pour préciser ses dires elle les jeta dehors sans prendre de pinces.

Sirius et Draco collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte, pendant que Remus, désespéré, levait les yeux au ciel

«- on entend rien ! » dit Sirius

«- Elle as du mettre un sort de silence sur la chambre, et si jamais il a quelque chose de grave ! Comment je fais pour le savoir ! Je veux rentrer ! Je veux voir mon chéri ! Ouin ! »

Il frappait contre la porte en chiallant comme un merdeux, pour s'affaisser au pied de la porte.

«- vous croyez que c'est grave ? » Dit-il les yeux embués de larmes (genre Shuichi de gravitation)

«- non, ça doit juste être une grippe. » Dit Remus en s'agenouillant prêt de Draco et en prenant ça voix douce.

Apres quelques minutes, où Remus s'efforçait de convaincre Draco que Harry allait bien et que Sirius faisait les cent pas sur le pallier de la porte, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco se redressa d'un coup.

« - alors ?

- félicitation M. Malfoy ! M. Potter est enceint.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et se raidit d'un coup. Il vacilla et finir par s'évanouir. Sirius et Remus trop secoués par cette nouvelle n'eurent même pas le réflexe de le rattraper, alors il s'éclata la tronche contre le parquet.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quand Draco reprit conscience il était allongé dans son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry penché au dessus de lui.

Il se redressa d'un coup pour regarder Harry avec un air d'espoir sur le visage.

«- c'est…c'est vrai ?

- il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte… » Dit madame Pomfrey «…Il est enceint depuis prêt de 3 mois !

- je croyais juste que j'avais prit du poids. » Dit Harry pour ça défense

Draco regardait Harry et madame Pomfresh chacun leurs tours sidéré par la discutions.

Lui le prince des Slytherin par excellence, lui le Malfoy au cœur de pierre, aussi narcissique qu'arrogant, fils a papa et petit bourgeois pourris gâté. Tous se qu'il était autre fois venais à cet instant de s'évaporer pour devenir enfin celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Fini les faux semblant et de se cacher derriere se masque d'indifférence.

Il avait déjà réussit à le briser de moitié, grâce a Harry, lui révélant a lui seule sa vrai personnalité.

Mais a cet instant il réalisa que tous se qu'il avait espéré avoir un jours se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Il avait un amant comme tout le monde en rêve, beau, gentil, adorable (et qui faisait bien la cuisine), il ne vivait plus sous les ordres de tyrans, il était heureux, il était amoureux, et lui qui croyait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant vu qu'il était avec Harry et maintenant il avait un bébé, de lui et de Harry, de lui et de son amour.

Il avait envi de hurler son bonheur au monde entier, il enlaça Harry, qui pu voir dans les yeux de son amant une lueur qu'il n'avait vu que très peu de foi dans ces prunelles d'acier, une lueur de bonheur intense, puis Draco prit les lèvres de Harry dans un doux mais profond baisé.

Il durent cesser leurs bisous mouiller avant de se laissé emporter, la présence de Pomfrey y étant pour beaucoup. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Draco portant un sourire que Harry avait très peu vu sur le beau visage de son compagnon. Il su que quelque chose avait changé en lui, et bizarrement il se sentait heureux.

Harry était tout se même inquiet, la naissance d'un enfant en pleine guerre lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant, sa propre chair et celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, se retrouve comme lui orphelin, surtout vu le rôle qu'il avait a jouer dans cette guerre.

Mais le sourire de Draco le rassura. Il se battrait, qu'import le prix pour ce bébé et pour son amant.

Il descendirent dans la cuisine ou tout le monde était réunit et que bizarrement Snape était allongé sur le sol, visiblement évanoui. Sirius qui se marrait derrière sa main pour contenir un fou rire et ne pas se faire engueuler par Remus.

En arrivant dans la pièce, et en voyant la scène Draco lâcha un grand rire cristallin qui fit se tourner tout le monde dans sa direction étonné de le voir montrer ses sentiment et aussi qu'il trouvait se rire très joli a entendre.

Il fut surprit lui aussi mais affichât un petit sourire, en attendant se que les autres dirait sur son nouveau comportement.

« - haaaa ! C'est pas trop tôt on se demandait quand es ce que tu allait enfin nous montrez ta vrai personnalité ! » Dit Sirius enjoué et visiblement heureux pour son «neveu »

« - Oui, je me suis décidé à vivre comme je l'entendait et j'ai décidé de vivre heureux, qu'on vivrait heureux » dit-il en regardant Harry

La fête bâtit son plein a nouveau au 12 Square Grimaud, mais Harry et Remus extenué se décidèrent à aller se coucher tôt et roupiller comme des bébés.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Et un autre chapitre de plus… pfou

Comme le béta brun que j'avais demandé ne pas répondu a mon appel, je refais une demande :

Je recherche un béta reader, parce que c'est horiiiiiiiible le fautes que je fais ! Je suis nuuuuuuuuuuuul, c'est pas ma faute, je suis blond ! Blond platine en plus…. Je vous dit pas comme c'est frustrant. En plus j'ai un logiciel de correction alors c'est vous dire comme ce serait pire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit

Par cette belle matinée de septembre, alors que le soleil était au zénith, on entendait les oiseaux chanter et aussi….

«- AAAAARRRGGggg! Il faut que je sorte d'ici, je suis en train d'étouffer!» S'exclama la charmante voix de Harry.

- Laissez nous sortir! Je ne supporte plus cette vieille baraque pourrie! Il faut que je sorte, ou je sens que je vais me passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un» aboya la douce voix meurtrière de Remus.

En effet cela faisait plus de deux mois que ni Harry ni Remus n'avait pu sortir de l'ancienne maison des Black. Et ils commençaient à manquer d'air frais et ça se voyait à leur comportement. Ils étaient toujours sur les nerfs et leurs compagnons étaient leurs principales victimes. Les autres membres de l'ordre fuyaient les lieux ou restaient dans leur chambre pour ne pas se trouver sur le chemin de ces boules de nerfs enceintes de 5 mois (pour Harry) et 3 mois (pour Remus).

«- Calmez vous! Vous savez que c'est dangereux de sortir en ce moment!En plus, on ne peut pas sortir avec vous!» Tenta Sirius pour les calmer.

«- Je m'en fous! Je vais devenir dingue!» Dit Harry, qui était le plus nerveux vu que son ventre commençait à gonfler comme un ballon, il pouvait quand même le cacher facilement sous un pull large. Il rajouta:

«- Moi je sors! Et si l'un de vous essait de m'en empêcher, je le pulvérise sur place! Compris?

- Pareil pour moi» rajouta Remus.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cheminée. Harry se retourna vers Remus et lui demanda:

«- Le Chemin de traverse?

- D'accord!»

Il prirent chacun de la poudre de cheminette. Remus passa le premier, suivit de harry.

A l'arrivé, Harry faillit (comme d'habitude) se croûter férocement sur le sol, mais Remus le rattrapa avant que celui-ci n'aille embrasser durement le sol.

Ils visitaient toutes les boutiques en s'amusant comme des fous, il achetèrent quelques bricoles. Ils passèrent devant une boutique pour bébé, ils rentrent dedans et regardèrent les articles avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Une vendeuse vint les voir.

«- Bonjour messieurs! Puis-je vous renseigner?

- Euh…

- Vous regardez pour vos femmes?»

Harry et Remus rigolèrent.

«- Euh…non. En fait c'est pour nous.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, nous portons chacun un enfant!» Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

«- Oh! Et c'est pour quand? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sur!

- Eh ben, pour moi se sera pour janvier!» répondit Harry d'un ton fier en mettant la main sur son ventre rebondi.

«- Et moi pour mars.» rétorqua Remus en rougissant.

La vendeuse s'apprêta a rajouter quelque chose quand elle aperçu la cicatrice d'Harry, elle ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

Le sourire de Harry se fana et se senti mal a l'aise.

«- Vous êtes Harry Potter!»

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et le regardèrent, quelques personnes essayèrent d'approcher de lui mais Harry recula.

«- Harry, sortons.» dit Remus en foudroyant la vendeuse du regard.

En arrivant dans la rue ils commencèrent a partir d'un pas rapide (enfin pas tant que ça vu que Harry est en mode baleine a bosse). Puis des hurlements de terreur retentirent sur le chemin de traverse. De chaque coté de la rue, comme sortant de nulle part, des hommes vêtus de longues robes noires, leurs têtes couvertes de capuches larges et un masque sur le visage. Ils pointaient leurs baguettes sur les passants qui hurlaient et leurs jetaient des sorts mortels.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Harry et Remus jusqu'à les encercler, tuant toutes les personnes autours d'eux. Ils essayaient de lancer des sorts, tuant plusieurs mangemorts mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils finirent par attendre leurs cibles. Harry et Remus, entourés de mangemorts finirent par être désarmés et immobilisés.

Les tortionnaires les mirent à genoux et d'un coup tous les mangemorts se raidirent, ils se poussèrent pour laisser une allée et se prosternèrent. Une personne s'avança dans l'allée de mangemorts. Devant eux un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux rouges se tenait fièrement. Harry n'aurait jamais pu oublier ces yeux couleurs sang, les yeux du meurtrier de ses parents.

Il les regardait avec un sourire vainqueur collé sur son visage séduisant.

«- Bonjour Harry, comment te sens tu?» dit il avec un air moqueur.

«- Très bien et toi, Tom?» répondit Harry en serrant les dents.

Une gifle retentit sous la colère du lord noir.

«- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Es-ce clair?»

Harry souri sarcastiquement.

«- C'est pourtant ton prénom, comme celui de ton moldu de père!

«- STUPEFIX! Tu apprendras à ne jamais m'énerver, merdeux!»

Remus se débattait pour rejoindre Harry, qui était stupéfixé sur le sol.

Voldemort attrapa Harry par le col pour rapprocher celui-ci de son visage.

«- NE LE TOUCHE PAS!» hurla Remus

«- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le loup-garou »

- Enlève tes sales pattes de sur lui!

- Parle sur un autre ton l'animal, les monstres de ton espèce ne méritent même pas de m'adresser la parole.»

Il le supéfixa a son tour.

«- Emmener les dans les cachots!»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

Es que quelqu'un va essayer de tuer l'auteur ?

Es ce que vous m'aimez ?

…

Laissé moi une review !

Merci a lyciaa pour avoir corrigé mes erreurs !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf

12 Squard Grimmauld

«- Qu'est qu'ils font? Ça fait plus de quatre heures qu'ils sont sortis!» S'exclama Sirius

Draco faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine pendant que Sirius se droguait à coup de café et grâce à la caféine il était énervé. Il était quand même à sa neuvième tasse, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre en posant la Gazette du sorcier sur les genoux de Sirius. Il s'en saisit et lu la première page, les yeux exorbités.

LE SEIGNEUR NOIR ENLEVE LE SURVIVANT

Aujourd'hui à 11 h du matin. Vous-savez-qui a organisé un raid sur le Chemin de traverse. Le peu de gens qui ont survécu aux mangemorts nous ont informé avoir vu le seigneur des ténèbres stupéfixer Harry Potter et l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et loup-garou, Remus Lupin, puis transplaner…

Sirius se leva d'un coup et tendit le journal à Draco qui le lu, les yeux aussi exorbités que son cousin quelques secondes auparavant.

Draco tomba sur le sol à genoux, et répétait sens cesse «non, c'est pas vrai!» le visage dans les mains. Alors que Sirius lui était retombé sur sa chaise et avait caché sa tête dans ses bras, allongé sur la table.

Draco se releva, prit de courage (malgré qu'il soit slytherin )

«- Je vais le chercher!

- Non! Tu te ferais tuer!

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

- On va appeler Dumbledore.»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Puis il se souvint: Voldemort l'avait stupéfixé. Il devait se trouver dans ses cachots, il faisait froid et malgré le pull qu'il portait il frissonnait ou alors était-ce la pièce qui faisait cette impression?

Il essaya de bouger mais ses mains était attachées au mur au-dessus de sa tête. Alors il scruta la pièce et tomba sur une autre personne attachée elle aussi au mur. Il reconnu les cheveux couleur miel de Remus.

Il semblait toujours assommé, sa tête pendait sur son torse. Harry sentit une vague de panique.

«- Remus! Remus! Réveille toi! Je t'en pris réveille toi!»

Il papillonna des yeux et releva la tête. Son regard parcouru la pièce puis tomba sur Harry qui le regardait soulagé. Puis se rendant compte où il se trouvait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

«- Harry, dit moi que c'est un cauchemar!» Harry ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, Voldemort (ou Voldy pour les intimes) se tenait devant la porte avec un sourire cruel mais aussi heureux. Comme il était jouissif de voir Harry Potter attaché dans l'un de ses cachots répugnants.

«- Alors? Comment trouvez vous vos nouveaux appartement?» Avec un rire sarcastique.

«- Relâche Remus! Il ne t'a rien fait!

- Non, je vais te laisser ton animal de compagnie.

- C'est moi que tu veux, pas lui! Laisse le partir!

- Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres? Ici, c'est moi qui décide, et tu n'es pas en position de pouvoir contester sur quoi que ce soit.

Il claqua des doigts, deux mangemorts entrèrent des la pièce et se prosternèrent devant leur Lord.

«- Voila ce qui en coûte de me provoquer.»

Il fit signe aux deux mangemorts. Ils approchèrent de Remus, ils le regardèrent de haut et le détachèrent. Harry pensa qu'ils allaient le relâcher, mais il le jetèrent a terre face contre le sol. A deux pour le tenir, il essayait de se dégager mais il n'y arrivait pas. Voldemort reprit:

«- Comme a chaque fois que je te blesse tu te relèves, j'ai décidé que la torture pour toi était plus importante moralement, alors au lieu de m'en prendre à toi, je m'en prendrai à toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Je les ferais souffrir devant toi et ça te sera tellement horrible que tu me demanderas de te tuer, d'abréger tes souffrances.Et je vais commencer par le loup.

- NON! Tu ne le toucheras pas!

- Moi? Bien sur que non je ne toucherai pas ce monstre! Par contre eux ça na pas l'air de les déranger.» Il montra les deux mangemorts qui attendaient l'ordre de leur maître.

«- Sais tu qu'elle est la pire souffrance après le Doloris?» Il regardait Harry qui le tuait du regard. « Ce n'est pas que de la souffrance, c'est de la honte, de l'humiliation, c'est transformer une chose sensée être magnifique en pire cauchemar» il cracha le mot magnifique.

Puis son sourire s'étira avec malveillance.

«- Je le ferais mourir de honte à tes pieds.» Il partit dans un grand rire.

Il fit de nouveau signe à ses mangemorts. Alors ils arrachèrent sans douceur la chemise de Remus toujours bloqué au sol. Il paniqua quand il sentit les mains des ses tortionnaires se balader sur son dos.

«- ARRÊTEZ!» Hurla Harry qui essayait de se dégager de ses chaînes allant jusqu'à se meurtrir les poignets. Les larmes aux yeux de rage, de tristesse, d'impuissance.

Remus, sur le sol, gémissait de douleur et de honte. Ses bras se resserrent sur son ventre. Le Lord le remarqua, il fronça les sourcils.

«- Arrêtez, vous allez les tuer!

- les?» Demanda suspicieusement Voldemort

«- Il… il… il est… désolé Remus mais je fais ça pour toi. Il est enceint!»

Le seigneur des ténèbres tiqua.

«- Stop! Ne le touchez plus!» Il se tourna vers remus « je suis peut être cruel mais j'ai des principes, on ne touche pas une femme enceinte, ni un homme.»

Les deux mangemorts s'éloignèrent de Remus. Celui-ci se remit assis et recula contre le mur le plus loin possible des mangemorts.

«- Très bien! Pour cette fois Harry tu payeras pour lui!

- NON! Lui aussi, lui aussi il est…» Commença Remus, mais Harry le coupa

«- Non Remus, laisse sinon il s'en prendra à toi…

- Je m'en moque, tu as entendu, il ne te fera pas de mal!»

Tom suivait l'échange en fronçant les sourcils. Le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Il se dirigea vers Harry, celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul, Voldemort souleva le pull de Harry et aperçu son ventre qui en était à 5 mois de grossesse, donc d'une taille qui ne laissait plus place au doute.

«- Ne le touche pas!» siffla Harry entre ses dents.

«- Voila qui est intéressant!» dit Tom d'une voix doucereuse«Je me demande qu'il peut être le crétin qui a osé mettre le survivant en cloque» puis il éclata de rire, un rire qui fait froid dans le dos, qui vous hérisse le poil et vous fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

«- Son père doit sûrement être un sang de bourbe ou pire un moldu» dit il avec dégoût

«- il est le sang le plus pure jamais existé! Et je t'interdit de l'insulter lui et encore moins son père!» Rétorqua Harry passablement énervé par les paroles déplacées de son ennemis.

«- Un fils de sang pure? bien! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser.»

Un sourire cruel plaqua sur ses lèvres.

«- Un descendant de Harry Potter, la personne la plus puissante après moi, un descendant qui parlera le fourchelang, un descendant qui héritera de toutes les capacités que je t'ai malencontreusement donné quand j'ai voulu te tuer.

- N'y pense même pas! Jamais tu ne le toucheras!

- Je ferai plus que le toucher, je l'élèverai contre toi, je ferais de lui le Prince des ténèbres, je lui apprendrai tout ce qu'un seigneur noir doit savoir, il détruira le monde magique et moldu à mes cotés.

- Jamais! Je préférerai mourir que de voir mon enfant entre tes mains!

- Alors tu mourras petit.»

Il se retourna pour sortir, il tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

«- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon futur héritier, tu sera transféré dans une chambre.

- J'accepte d'aller dans cette chambre à une seule condition.

- Et laquelle, merdeux?

- Remus vient avec moi dans cette chambre et vous jurez de ne pas le toucher.

- Je me doutais que tu ne voulais pas te séparer de ton animal de compagnie, on viendra vous chercher d'ici peu.»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

je suis un gros sadiiiiiiique.

j'ai honte regardez se que j'ai fait subir a mon Remus d'amour.

une review pour un auteur mechaaaaannt!

bisooooooous a patdrue mon ames soeur ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre dix

Harry et Remus avaient été transportés dans la chambre prévue par Voldemort. Elle n'était pas très grande mais semblait confortable. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit deux places au milieu de la pièce, il y avait deux portes, une menant sur une salle de bain, l'autre sur une petite bibliothèque.

Ils se disaient que s'ils devaient rester enfermés, c'était mieux que de pourrir au fond d'un cachot froid et humide.

«- Tu crois qu'ils vont venir nous chercher?» demanda Remus inquiet

«- Oui… ils vont venir… j'en suis sur» répondit Harry un peu fatigué.

«- Tu devrais dormir, tu es crevé.

- Toi aussi…

- je crois qu'on va devoir dormir ensemble.

- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit, le pire c'est qu'il prend vraiment beaucoup de place.

Ils rigolèrent doucement, puis fatigués par leur journée ils se mirent au lit. Ils s'endormirent vite, dans leur sommeil ils se serrèrent inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre comme pour se rattacher à un espoir. L'espoir que quelqu'un vienne les chercher.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla, mais cette fois il n'était pas dans son lit et la présence à ses cotés n'était pas celle de Draco, mais celle de Remus. Harry se redressa rapidement, Remus gémissait dans son sommeil, son visage semblais crispé alors que des larmes glissait le long de son visage.

Harry commença à secouer doucement Remus en lui demandant de se réveiller. Remus émergea de son sommeil mouvementé, il regarda autour de lui et se tourna vers Harry, et éclata en sanglots contre lui. Harry le serra dans ses bras, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Il les mit sur le compte de sa grossesse, bien qu'il savait que c'était pour une autre raison.

Quand Remus finit par se calmer, ils se levèrent pour visiter la chambre et les pièces qu'elle comportait.

«- Il y a des vêtements a notre taille dans la penderie.» dit Harry

«- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de prendre une douche, tu veux y aller en premier?

- Non, vas- y toi»

Remus était un peu plus sale que lui, vu que les Mangemorts l'avait pratiquement traîné sur le sol. L'ex- lycanthrope choisit des vêtements propres dans l'armoire et partit se doucher. Harry suivit peu après que Remus soit ressortit. Apres être de nouveau tout propres et tout beaux, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, ils ne furent pas étonnés de la retrouver fermée. Avec un soupir de résignation ils finirent par aller s'asseoir dans deux fauteuils en attendant que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre.

Ils essayèrent de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette chambre. Ils finirent par abandonner ne trouvant aucune sortie possible, les deux seules étant la porte et l'autre la fenêtre, malheureusement ils se trouvaient au moins au sixième étage. Effectivement il se faisait pas chier le Voldi avec son grand château lugubre.

La journée passa très lentement pour les deux prisonniers. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Avec son air fière, noble et sarcastique, son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, ses habits coûteux et impeccables, Lucius Malfoy se tenait nonchalamment sur le pas de la porte.

«- Potter, vous êtes le pire boulet jamais existé sur cette pauvre planète.

- Bonjour Lucius c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir.» Répondit Harry ironiquement

«- Je ne suis pas venu vous faire la conversation Potter

- Alors quel est la raison de votre présence, non pas que ça nous dérange, mais presque» repris Harry avec un sourire innocent.

«- Je ne suis pas non plus là parce que j'en ai envie.

- Alors vous pouvez partir !

- Je suis là en tant que médicomage Potter.» répondit Lucius avec un soupir las.

«- Ah non ! Vous n'approcherez pas mon bébé à moins de dix mètres.

«- Cessez de faire l'imbécile -bien que se soit se que vous êtes- Potter, peut-être que vous préférez que se soit n'importe quel mangemort qui vous ausculte?

- Euh… non…

- Bien ! Maintenant je vais vérifier que tout se passe comme il se doit.»

Lucius demanda à Harry de s'allonger sur le lit. Il le fit, non sans grommeler dans sa barbe.

Le mangemort pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de Harry, celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul.

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, le maître me punirait s'il arrivait quelque chose à son petit protégé.

- Tsss… il ne l'aura jamais !

- Je me demande bien qui peut bien vouloir vous faire un gosse

- Vous en seriez bien étonné » Dit Harry avec un air moqueur sur le visage

«- Ce petit est voué à faire de grandes choses aux coté du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il souffrira et je l'en plaint pour ça.» dit Lucius avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

«- Si c'était moi, je n'aurais pas supporté que l'on touche à mon enfant.

- Vous l'avez bien fait pour le votre» cracha Harry avec un regarde haineux.

«- C'est lui qui l'a voulu pas moi je ne l'ai jamais poussé a devenir Mangemorts, et voila ou il en est, je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant ou non. » répondit le mangemort avec un air triste.

Harry compatit avec la tristesse de l'homme en face de lui. Il se dit que Draco serait peut être heureux d'entendre se qu'il disait, il avait l'air si sincère.

«- Vous voulez savoir le sexe de l'enfant?»

Harry releva rapidement la tête, et la secoua de haut en bas, trop bouleversé pour parler. Lucius pointa a nouveau sa baguette sur le ventre de Harry.

«- Félicitation, c'est un garçon.»

Harry eut un sourire rêveur, il se demandait s'il ressemblerait à Draco. Il serait tellement beau. Mais même s'il ne lui ressemblerait pas il serait magnifique, vu qu'il était le résultat de leur amour.

«- Le maître m'a demandé de savoir qui était le second, il dit que vous affirmez qu'il est un sang pure, il veut s'en assurer.»

Il commença à jeter un sort, mais Harry l'arrêta.

«- Euh… ça risque de vous faire un choc…» Lucius leva un sourcil disant : ce n'est pas un nom qui va me faire peur Potter !

Il lança le sort puis le nom : Harry Potter apparu suivit d'un : Draco Malfoy.

Et se fut………… le choc !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Qu'elle va être la réaction de Lucius ? Hé hé faudra attendre le chapitre 11 pour ça ceux ou celles qui veulent le lire se voient dans l'obligeance de me laisser une review.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca me fait très très très plaisir.

bisous


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre onze

Lucius se figea quand il lut le nom. En effet ce fut un choc, Lucius la bouche pendante, les yeux écarquillés regardait le nom comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus choquante qu'il n'est jamais vu. Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui, il rigola de sa propre bêtise, mais il fallait dire que l'expression de Lucius valait vraiment d'être vu. Même Remus pouffait, toujours assit dans son fauteuil près du lit.

Le regard de Lucius passait des noms jusqu'à Harry pendant au moins une minute.

Puis se fut le tilt. En face de lui se trouvait Harry Potter enceint de son fils, enceint du fils de son fils, donc…

«- TADAM !

- QUOI !

- Je vous avez dit que ça vous ferait un choque

- C'est… c'est…

- Oui, c'est votre petit fils

-Mon… mon…

- Oui.

- Mais comment ?

- Euh… je vais pas vous faire un dessin…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh ben… je… votre fils…

- Accouchez !

- J'en ai encore pour quatre mois, vous savez.

- Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes enceint de mon fils !

- parce que Je l'aime ! Voila pourquoi, c'était pas prévu que je tombe enceint, mais c'est arrivé et je suis loin de m'en plaindre, C'est la meilleur chose qui me soi arrivé »

Le regard de Harry s'était fait déterminé. Lucius pris un air pensif, sourcils froncés.

«- Je ne peut pas laisser faire ça. A la base je me foutais de votre gosse, tant que vous pétiez la gueule à face de serpent, mais cet enfant est… un Malfoy.

- Et j'en suis très fier. » Dit Harry en passant rêveusement une main sur son ventre rond.

Voyant cela Lucius s'attendrit (Nda : Lucius qui s'attendrit, imaginez le tableau ! mdr), puis Harry tourna son regard vers lui.

«- Lucius, je vous en prie, sortez nous de là ! Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour vote fils, faites le pour votre petit-fils.»

La voix de Harry se fit implorante, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

«- Prévenez au moins Dumbledore...

- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

Harry lui lança un regard de remerciement.

«- Potter laissez la place à Lupin.»

Harry acquiesça et descendit du lit alors que Remus prenait place pour se faire examiner lui aussi. Quand il eu fini il s'adressa a eux :

«- Je reviendrai le plus souvent possible, je ferai en sorte que vous ne vous ennuyez pas.

- D'accord.

- Une dernière question… est ce que… est ce que Severus va bien ? »

Harry et Remus se regardèrent légèrement étonnés de la question, se fut Remus qui y répondit perplexe :

«- Oui… comme d'habitude il a le nez fourré dans ses potions puantes. »

Bien que la phrase ne fût pas pour vanter les mérites du maître des potions, Lucius sourit tendrement et passa la porte pour la claquer.

… TENDREMENT !

Les yeux exorbités, les deux amis regardaient la porte où avait disparu Lucius quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Remus prit la parole.

«- Il y a anguille sous roche !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop finalement… ils ont le même caractère de merde.»

Ils pouffèrent

«- A ton avis c'est qui qui domine?» demanda Harry en souriant

Cette fois ils rigolèrent tellement fort que Remus tomba sur les fesses et que la vessie de Harry, aussi grosse qu'un raisin sec, faillit exploser.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

12 Squard Grimmaud

Draco et Sirius tournaient en rond dans la cuisine, depuis la disparition de Harry et Remus, les deux cousins étaient terriblement inquiets et intenables.

Snape entra dans la pièce dans un tournoiement de robes (Bave…), se mit en face de Draco et Sirius, prit sa plus redoutable expression, claqua ses mains sur la table de la cuisine et fixa férocement les concernés.

«- AU LIEU DE VOUS APITOYER SUR VOTRE SORT VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE RÉFLÉCHIR A UN MOYEN DE LES SORTIRENT DE LA !»

Sirius et Draco foudroyés par la puissance du rugissement reculèrent contre le mur, apeurés.

«- Je viens juste vous prévenir que l'on vient de retrouver les baguettes de Potter et Lupin pendant les fouilles du chemin de traverse.

- Alors ils sont désarmés !» S'exclama Sirius

«- Je vois que fréquenter Lupin a permis à ton cerveau de savoir comment il devait fonctionner

-Je t'emmerde ! Retourne à tes potions qui puent…

- STOP ! Ras le cul de vos embrouilles a la con !» Cria Draco

Soudain un cri se fit entendre dans le salon « Il y a quelqu'un !»

Severus se retourna d'un coup et couru en reconnaissant la voix, suivit de Sirius et Draco. Lucius Malfoy, enfin la tête de Lucius Malfoy, se tenait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Severus s'agenouilla devant celle-ci.

«- Lucy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? (Nda : c'est ti pas mignon… euh…)

- Sev, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Alors arrête de m'appeler «Sev» !»

Draco et Sirius se figèrent devant la scène de ménage des deux amoureux, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ca n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape avec une moue boudeuse. Les deux interlocuteurs se tournent eux avec un sourire d'excuse. Ils dirent en même temps :

«- Je n'ai jamais eu aucun self- control en face de lui»

Le rire des deux idiots redoublèrent (')

«- Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

- Oui, va y Lucy… euh… Lucius.

- Potter et Lupin sont enfermés dans une chambre au sixième étage…

- Dans une chambre?» Demandèrent les trois autres.

«- Oui, parce que… Ah oui ! Félicitation fils, nous avons un nouvel héritier Malfoy, c'est un garçon !

- Un… un garçon?» Son sourire se fit rêveur, mais Sirius le coupa.

«- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?

- Oui, mais le problème c'est que le maître est au courant de la grossesse de Potter, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a mit dans une chambre avec Lupin.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant il veut sa mort !

- Il veut lui prendre son fils à sa naissance et en faire son héritier, lui apprendre à faire le mal, il le veut pour faire souffrir Potter.

- Jamais ! Jamais, il ne l'aura !» S'exclama Draco

«- Non, on ne s'en prend jamais au fils d'un Malfoy.» dit Lucius en regardant son fils avec fierté.

«- Et Remus, qu'es ce qui va lui arriver ?» demanda Sirius inquiet

«- Le maître se moque de lui, il le garde en vie car il dit avoir des principes comme quoi on ne s'en prend pas a quelqu'un enceint, mais dès qu'il aura accouché, il le tuera, lui et l'enfant devant Potter pour le faire souffrir encore plus, du moins c'est ce qu'il prévoit.

- Non ! Il faut les sortir de là !» S'exclama Sirius en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

«- Il faut que je parte, prévoyez un plan avec Dumbledore je vous recontacterais bientôt et ne vous inquiétez pas c'est moi qui s'occupe de Potter et Lupin. Aucun mal ne leur sera fait.

- Ne te fait pas attraper.» Severus tendant une main vers le visage de Lucius et se ravisant à la dernière minute. Il n'allait tout de même pas étaler ses sentiments devant les deux singes derrière lui.

«- Je te le promets » Ils se sourirent tendrement et le visage de Lucius disparut de la cheminée.

…

Sirius se pencha vers Draco et chuchota :

«- Ça fait peur.

- Ouai, ça tu peux le dire. »

Ils reçurent le regard féroce d'un maître des potions vachement bien énervé et frustré.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Félicitation a « Alexia et Jo » pour avoir découvert, dans les moindres détailles, la suite de ma fic diabolique…elle gagne : un bisous.

Félicitation a Fegnass qui a aussi trouvé une partie de la réponse : un demi-bisous pour elle

et un autre bisous a patdrue parce que je l'aimeuuuhh

Vos review me font super plaisir continuer de m'en envoyer


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre douze

Manoir Riddle :

Toujours enfermés dans leur chambre Harry et Remus s'emmerdaient fermement. Ils attendaient que Lucius leurs apportent de quoi se divertir.

La poignée de la porte tourna sur elle-même, Harry et Remus se levèrent d'un bond, mais se ne fut pas Lucius qui entra, mais… Voldemort.

«- Bonjour, j'espère que votre chambre vous convient !

- C'est toujours mieux que tes cachots pourris » cracha Harry.

«- Quel vocabulaire, moi qui fait tous pour que vous soyer a votre aise.

- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton aise ? »

Tom le regarda narquoisement, puis son regard se fit perçant

«- Lucius m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas dire qui était le second père ? » Il s'approcha dangereusement de Harry.

«- Mais nous n'avons pas les même moyens de persuasions !»

Il attrapa le poignet de Harry et le serra jusqu'à laisser des marques rouges déçu.

«- Alors, qui es ce?

- Tu peux crever pour que je le dise !

- Très bien, je ne voulais pas en arriver là » Il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

«- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me fera parler »

Il fit dériver sa baguette sur le ventre de Harry et le regarda avec un sourire cruel.

«- Tu n'oseras pas ! » Harry le regarda avec un air de défi.

«- C'est vrai. » répondit Riddle avec un sourire amusé mais toujours sadique. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de Remus. Le voyant faire le loup s'entoura de ses bras pour protéger son bébé.

«- Ne le touche pas ! » cria harry.

«- Ne lui dit pas Harry, je t'interdis de lui dire…

- Tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour lui, quel courage, un vrai griffindor. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous voulez me cacher son identité, sa doit être quelqu'un de vraiment puissant.

- Si je te le dis, tu dégages d'ici et tu ne reviens plus ! Ok? » dit Harry.

«- D'accord…

- C'est…» Mais Remus le coupa.

«- Sirius Black !»

Harry se tourna vers Remus les yeux écarquillés, mais de façon à ce que Voldemort ne le vois pas. Riddle eut un sourire, puis un rire, et finalement, il éclata de rire.

«-Je comprend pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le dire, se faire mettre en cloque par son parrain, qui plus est le meilleur amis de son père…» Il reparti à rire.

«- Maintenant part !

- Eh bien, messieurs au revoir.

- Vas au diable !

- J'y penserais…»

Il parti de la chambre. Ils attendirent quelques secondes pour être sur que Tom était bien parti, puis Harry se tourna vers Remus, visiblement choqué.

«- SIRIUS ! Mais t'es malade ! » Remus prit un air désolé.

«- Pardon je connaissais pas d'autre sang pur, à part lui et moi, on allait pas dire que t'était enceint de moi !

- Imagine si il découvre que toi aussi tu es enceint de lui ?

- On lui dira qu'il baise comme un lapin, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux…» Il dit la fin dans un murmure, Harry se boucha les oreilles.

«- Aahh ! Je veux rien entendre, je n'entends rien, lalalalalalalalalala…

- Ça te choque tant que ça ?

- Rien que le fait d'imaginer mon parrain dans un lit avec quelqu'un me fait bizarre, mais en plus si c'est toi qui est dedans…brrrr… c'est comme si je surprenais mon père et ma mère en pleine action… beuuurk…» Remus pouffa.

«- Au fait ! Vous avez déjà pensé à un sortilège de silence, parce ce que j'ai pas dormi pendant deux jours la première fois que je vous ai entendu.» Remus rougit violemment.

«-La… la première fois?

- Ben ouai, on dirai pas comme ça mais t'es un bruyant !» Cette fois il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà alors qu'Harry pouffait.

«- Aaahh ! La hoooonte…!» Remus s'assit dans un des fauteuils et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, toujours aussi rouge.

«- Ça compte aussi pour la salle de bain, la cloison est assez fine, ça fait trembler les murs et on entend encore plus. Dit Harry cruellement alors que Remus gémissait dans ses mains se recroquevillant dans son fauteuil, puis Remus releva la tête avec un air colérique.

«- Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toujours lui, qui met les sorts de silence.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Sûrement parce que Tonks lui a dit qu'il était trop vieux pour ça, et qu'il devait être ramolli a son age… Grrrrrr… si jamais on sort d'ici il va payer, ça je te le promet !

- T'inquiet pas, je te crois ! » Dit Harry en reculant devant la hargne de Rem

«- Et tu vas lui donner quoi comme punition?» Remus réfléchit pendant une minute, puis il sourit sadiquement.

«- Je pense qu'un mois d'abstinence devait lui suffire… et aussi deux ou trois confidences à Tonks sur les soi disant performances déplorables de monsieur.»

Harry éclata de rire, mais il plaignait Sirius, lui qui avait un ego démesuré et une fierté de plomb allait en prendre un coup.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

12 Squard Grimmaud

C'était l'ébullition, tous les membres de l'ordre étaient sur le qui-vive, tous se préparaient pour l'attaque du manoir Riddle. Dumbledor avait décidé de délivrer les deux prisonniers dans une attaque surprise. Seul un petit groupe devait se rendre à la chambre où étaient enfermés Harry et Remus, pendant que les autres faisait diversions en tuant le plus de mangemort possible.

Grâce à un plan détaillé du château que Lucius leur avait donné, ils passeront par les chemins les plus court ou les endroits le moins peuplé de Mangemorts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

merci pour toutes vos reviews

un bisous a ma patdrue, que j'ai paspu lui parlerdepuis 2 jour. ouiiiiiiinnn!

bisous!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre treize

Manoir Riddle

Remus regardait par la fenêtre, Harry lui lisait un livre fort intéressant sur «la vie sexuelle des hyppogriffes en rut ». Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait que des livres de magie noire ou ce genre de "choses" ».

Un grand bruit retentit, le bruit étouffé d'une explosion. Puis Remus poussa une exclamation. Dans les jardins du manoir Riddle, une foule de sorciers venaient de passer les barrières de protections.

Des Mangemorts accoururent de toutes part pour se débarrasser des intrus, un combat violent et sanglant se déroulait devant les yeux des deux prisonniers. Les intrus avançaient vite pour réussirent à entrer dans le manoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des coups brutaux retentirent à la porte comme si quelqu'un essayait de la défoncer. Dans un craquement sonore la porte explosa en plusieurs morceaux pour laisser apparaître deux personnes :

Une aux cheveux blond, presque blanc, et aux yeux argentés et une autre aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux bleu marine.

«- HARRY !

- REMUS !» C'est deux noms furent hurler quand les deux personnes eurent franchit la porte.

«- DRACO !

- SIRIUS !» Ceux-ci furent hurlés quand les deux personnes furent reconnues par leur compagnon.

Sirius et Draco se jetèrent sur leurs conjoint, heureux de les retrouver saint et sauf et les embrasser à perdre haleine. On aurais pu penser qu'ils allaient fondre en larmes, mais vu le surplus de testostérones et leur comportement inlassablement machiste, vous pensez bien qu'il n'en fut rien.

«- Vite, il faut sortir d'ici !»

Draco rendit leurs baguettes à Harry et Remus

Ils sortirent de la chambre, ils longèrent un long couloir sombre pour atterrirent sur un escalier. Harry et remus étaient entourés de membres de l'ordre, de chaque cotés d'eux se trouvaient Sirius et Draco, devant se tenaient Kingsley, Tonks et Severus, derrière il y avait Blaise, Ron, Théodore et Hermione.

Ils avançaient rapidement mais prudemment, comme dirait Fol'œil : vigilance constante. Ils descendirent tous les étages pour atterrirent dans le hall où le combat se déroulait.

Ils essayèrent de se faufiler dans la mêlée pour sortir du manoir, mais un groupe de Mangemorts leur bloqua le passage, un combat acharné débuta. Harry envoya valser quelques Mangemorts d'un coup de poignet, pour aller à la porte le plus vite possible.

Evitant les sorts perdus, enjambant les cadavres ou corps agonisant. Harry et Remus commençaient à se fatiguer, ils haletaient et leurs pas ralentissaient. Sirius et Draco les soutenaient le plus possible, ce qui était dur vu qu'ils lançaient des sorts aux Mangemorts se mettant entre eux et la sortie.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à LE voir arriver dos à la porte, face a eux. D'un mouvement de la main la porte se referma dans un grand bruit. Voldemort était entouré de ses meilleur Mangemorts.

«- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici Potter !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !»

Chacun des membres de l'Ordre se jeta sur un mangemort.

Le mangemort avec qui combattait Sirius abaissa sa capuche.

«- Bellatrix.» Siffla Sirius. (Nda : VENGEAAAAAAAAANCE ! meurt saletée !)

«- Mon cher cousin comme tu m'a manqué.» Dit-elle avec ironiquement.

«- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit réciproque.» Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils se battirent jusqu'à épuisement. Sirius parvint grâce à une lame, à la transpercer, et pour abréger ses souffrances lui coupa la tête d'un coup vif, faisant gicler le sang dans tous les sens. (Nda : scklack... Mouhahahahahaha)

Au même moment dans le hall un autre mangemort baissa sa capuche en face de Severus, toujours à coté du lord noir qui faisait face à Harry.

«- Lucius ? » Murmura-t-il

«- Lucius, tue ce traître !» ordonna le maître.

Severus et Lucius s'affrontèrent du regard. Severus savait que si Lucius ne le tuait pas, c'est lui qui serait tué par Voldemort, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Draco, Blaise, Théodore, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Kingsley et Tonks essayaient d'éloigner les Mangemorts le plus possible de la porte, les éloignant aussi du combat le plus attendu depuis de longues années. Harry et Tom se faisaient face, à ces cotés Severus était toujours paralysé devant le dilemme de la situation.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le Lord, le premier sort fusa et les autres suivirent. Le mage envoya quelques sorts de magie noire sur le «survivant» qui les évita, les bloqua ou les renvoya. Harry commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer, alors que Voldemort avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

Lucius et Severus faisaient toujours semblant de se battre.

Harry qui avait été touché à la jambe, perdit l'équilibre après un sort lancé par Tom.

Voldemort en profita pour se tourner vers Lucius à coté de lui.

«- Tue ce traître ou c'est moi qui le fait !»

Il se tourna vers Severus, et lui lança un doloris, celui-ci se tordit sur le sol. Lucius vit rouge, l'homme qui avait tué sa femme, sa meilleure amie, voulait tuer celui qu'il aimait. Peu importe s'il mourrait personne ne toucherait à Severus.

Lucius se tourna vers Tom et lui pointa sa baguette sur la tempe, en lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu le tuer.

«- Ne touche plus jamais a Severus ! »

Sev le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

Harry se releva à l'aide de Draco qui était revenu près de lui. Ils levèrent les yeux sur la scène se déroulant devant eux. Lucius s'adressa à Harry :

«- Tue-le, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il ne mérite que de mourir !» Dit-il avec haine.

«- Je…je…

- Harry tu peux le faire, pense à toutes ces personnes innocentes qu'il a tuées, à ce monde dévasté, à cette peur sur le visage des gens que tu aimes, pense à notre bébé…(Nda: snif… je m'émeus tout seul…)

Harry prit un air déterminé et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne l'aurais jamais. Je vais rétablir la paix dans ce monde, je vivrai dans le bonheur avec Draco et mon fils, je serai heureux, j'aurai ce que toi tu n'auras jamais eu dans ta pauvre vie. Il n'y aura plus de problèmes… car tu ne seras plus là ! »

Il hurla «avada kedavra». Le corps sans vie de Lord Voldemort tomba inerte sur le sol. Le silence se fit dans le Hall. Les Mangemorts étaient effrayés et le visage des membres de l'Ordre s'éclaira de bonheur.

Le mage noir le plus craint au monde venait de mourir sous leurs yeux.

Harry cria :

«- Capturez autant de Mangemorts que possible. Vous les emmènerez au ministère, ils recevront la punition qu'ils méritent. Tuez ceux qui résisteront. »

Harry fut prit d'un vertige et faillit tomber au sol mais Draco le rattrapa a temps.

«- Viens je te ramène à la maison.»

Ils sortirent du domaine des Riddle et transplanèrent au 12 Squard Grimmaurd. Arrivé là bas Sirius et Remus, qui avaient tranplanés quelques minutes plus tôt, se jetèrent sur eux.

«- Tout va bien?» demanda Remus super inquiet

«- Oui, et vous?» répondit Harry

«- J'ai eu tellement peur…» Remus se mit à pleurer et Harry le prit dans ses bras pour pleurer lui aussi.

Draco et Sirius les regardèrent tendrement et sourirent amusés.

«- C'est pas drôle !» dit Harry en boudant.

«- C'est à cause hormones !» ajouta Remus en boudant aussi.

Ils furent soignés et chouchoutés par tout le monde.

Les Mangemorts attrapés et jugés, ils reçurent le baisé du détraqueur pour certains, d'autres emprisonnés à vie.

Les espions furent innocentés, tout comme Sirius. Peter Pettigrew ayant été attrapé avec les autres Mangemorts, asseyant de fuir comme le sale rat qu'il était. (Nda : oui je le déteste ! il a fait tué James et Lily, pourri la vie de Harry, et fait enfermé notre magnifique Padfoot a azkaban ! et en plus il est moche ! …)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Beurk, je déteste se chapitre, j'ai honte de vous imposer une telle…"chose". une vrai déchéance. Je trouve que c'est trop précipité… grrrrr, ça miiiiiinerveuuuuh ! Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt. Gomen ! J'avait plus le temps de me connecter, et en plus je vous met un chapitre bidon ! OUIIIIN !

Sinon merci pour vos reviews.

Bisous


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Par un joli matin de calme et de paix, Harry se réveilla. Tout comme Remus, dans une autre chambre. Bizarrement les fainéants qu'ils avaient pour conjoint ne dormaient pas.

Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs douche, s'habillèrent avec des habits larges, ne rentrant plus dans leurs anciens habits.

Cela faisaient quatre mois qu'Harry avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, il était enceint de huit mois et quelques semaines, ce qui commençait à peser lourd, il avait le dos en bouillie, les chevilles gonflées… mais il était plus que heureux, dans une ou deux semaine il aurait son petit bébé, il avait vraiment hâte.

Remus lui, en était à sept mois d'un garçon et ressentait les mêmes joies que Harry à un degré moins élevé.

Ils se croisèrent au détour d'un couloir et descendirent ensemble. Ils n'entendaient aucuns bruits, ce qui était étrange au 12 Squard Grimmaurd. (Nda : suuuuuspenssssss…)

Arrivé au salon ils se figèrent. Au sol étaient éparpillé des pétales de roses rouges, au centre de la pièce se tenaient Sirius et Draco avec un sourire énigmatique.

«- Mais… qu'est ce que…

Draco et Sirius s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant eux. Une bouffée de chaleur se propagea dans le cœur de Harry et Remus, appréhendant se qui allait se passer. Sirius s'exprima le premier :

«- Remus Johan Lupin voulez vous m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux des hommes ?»

Les beaux yeux dorés de Remus se remplirent de larmes, déglutit et hocha de la tête avec un sourire.

«- Oui…» Fit-il d'une voix aigue

Sirius passa une bague au doigt de Remus, il le prit par la taille et ils s'embrassèrent à s'en couper le souffle.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

«- Harry James Potter acceptez vous de m'épouser et de faire de moi un homme comblé ?»

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry et répondit :

«- Oui…» Avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Draco passa lui aussi une alliance au doigt de son futur mari et l'embrassa avec volupté.

Sirius et Draco les emmenèrent dans la cuisine. La table avait été mise comme pour fêter quelque chose, tous leur amis étaient assis autour. Tous regardaient la réaction de Remus et Harry, voyant leur sourire heureux, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks et Molly se levèrent pour les serrer dans leur bras, regardant les alliances ornant leurs doigts en gloussant.

Installé a la table il y avait tous les Weasley, Blaise, Théodore, Severus, Lucius, plus toutes les filles qui sautillaient autour de Harry et Remus.

Ils s'assirent à la table et fêtèrent les fiançailles.

Lucius, en face de Harry, s'adressa a lui :

«- Je vous donne mon accord, à la seule condition de rendre mon fils heureux et de me faire des tonnes de petits enfants.» dit-il avec un sourire amusé devant l'air dépité de Harry, puis celui-ci sourit.

«- D'accord, je vous le promets.»

Harry se figea une main sur son ventre, il se leva en s'appuyant sur la table. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il perdit les eaux au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Draco fut à ses cotés en une micro-seconde.

«- Draco, le bébé, il arrive !

- Merde, faut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste !» Paniqua Draco

«- Vite…» Cria Harry en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Draco se dirigea le plus vite possible devant la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu. Il rentra dans la cheminée, tenant Harry dans ses bras, et cria le nom de l'hôpital. Sirius et Remus les suivirent, ainsi que Lucius et Severus.

A peine arrivée, Harry fut prit en charge par des sages femmes, alors que celui-ci haletait de plus en plus, il fut assis dans un fauteuil roulant et emmené en salle d'accouchement. Draco le suivant toujours, Harry ne voulant pas lui lâcher la main.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus (Nda : et tout pleins de trucs en «us»…) attendaient devant la salle. Les cris de Harry résonnaient dans leurs oreilles comme la pire des tortures. Remus était très pâle à l'idée que lui aussi devrait dans moins de deux mois subir la même chose.

«- Remus, tu vas bien?» demanda Sirius.

«- Ou…oui, je vais juste aller boire quelque chose.»

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers les escaliers pour se diriger vers les toilettes des hommes à l'étage en dessous. Arrivé, il se regarda dans la glace en face de lui, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Il repartit vers les escaliers et les monta en titubant. Il fut prit de vertiges et s'évanoui, il tomba en arrière. Il dévala les escaliers et atterri sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Plusieurs personnes alertées par le bruit, arrivèrent pour le trouver inconscient. Les infirmiers accoururent auprès de lui.

Quand il reprit conscience il était sur un brancard. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais une fulgurante douleur au ventre le fit souffrir davantage. Il poussa un cri en se tenant le ventre.

«- Ne bouger pas monsieur…»

L'infirmière s'adressa aux autres infirmiers.

«- Il perd trop de sang…

- Le travaille a commencé !

- Emmenez- le en salle d'accouchement !»

La femme se tourna vers Remus.

«- Est-ce que vous étiez accompagné?»

Sous le coup de la douleur Remus ne répondit pas. L'infirmière reposa sa question un peu plus fort, complètement paniqué il se mit à gémir :

«- Si… Siri… Sirius… Bla… Black…

- Sirius Black? Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Rem… Remus… Lu… Lupin…»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius était toujours devant la salle avec Severus et Lucius. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Remus. Quand une voix retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

«- Sirius Black est attendu devant la salle d'accouchement n°4 !»(Nda : le chiffre de la mort xD… gomen. je pouvait pas m'en empêcher…)

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il attendu devant la salle d'accouchement ? Et où se trouvait Remus ?

Le tilt se fit d'un coup dans la tête. Il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers la salle n°4. (Nda : bon, d'accord il n'y a jamais de chambre, de bloc opératoire ou quoi que se soit portant le chiffre 4 dans un hôpital, mais je fait ce que je veux, niark niark…)

Quand Sirius arriva devant la salle il fut intercepté par une infirmière.

«- Vous êtes Sirius Black?

- Oui… oui c'est moi !» Dit Sirius essoufflé par sa course.

«- M. Lupin a fait une chute dans l'escalier, le processus d'accouchement a été mis en route trop tôt !

- Quoi !»

Sirius essaya de rentrer dans la salle, mais l'infirmière l'arrêta.

«- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer !»

Severus et Lucius apparurent au bout du couloir, Sirius essaya a nouveau de passer. L'infirmière leurs demanda de l'aider à le retenir.

Ils attrapèrent Sirius par les bras et le tirèrent un peu plus loin de la porte.

Un cri retentit dans la salle. Sirius essaya de se débattre les larmes aux yeux.

Remus cria a nouveau :

«- Sirius !»

Il se figea devant la détresse du cri.

«- Remus ! Je suis là !

- Sirius ! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh !»

Les entrailles de Sirius semblèrent se geler, la nausée le prit et tomba à genoux en regardant la porte, les larmes finirent par couler.

Un dernier cri fut poussé par Remus et tout s'arrêta, plus aucun son. Sirius se débattit un peu plus, complètement alerté par le silence.

Un infirmier sortit de la salle, couvert de sang. Sirius faillit défaillir devant le sang sur la tunique vert pale.

«- Le patient a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous ne savons pas encore s'il va s'en sortir, l'enfant risque de se noyer dans le sang, il faut lui faire une césarienne.»

Sirius était plus pâle que jamais. Son amour et son enfant était en train de mourir de l'autre coté de cette porte et il ne pouvait rien faire.

L'infirmier était partit dans le couloir et revint avec quelques instruments de chirurgie et rentra dans la pièce.

Ils attendaient depuis un bon moment et Sirius était de plus en plus pale. Puis le pleur d'un bébé se fit entendre et Sirius se redressa d'un coup avançant vers la porte, il fut encore retenu par Lucius et Severus.

Il regardait la porte, hypnotisé par celle-ci.

Apres quelques minutes le même infirmier revint les voir et leur dit :

«- Nous avons fait tous se qui était possible, M. Lupin a eu de très gros dommage mais il se porte bien, l'enfant est sauf, il a été placé dans une bulle magique pour enfant prématuré.»

Se fut pour Sirius un énorme poids enlevé de son estomac.

«- Il a été placé dans une chambre, avec l'enfant. Nous ne savons pas quand M. Lupin va se réveiller mais il sera sûrement très déstabilisé, il lui faudra quelqu'un à ses cotés. Vous pouvez aller le voir maintenant, il se trouve dans la chambre 26 au troisième étage.

- Merci, merci beaucoup…»

Sirius partit en courant vers la chambre, cherchant les numéros sur les portes. Arrivé devant la porte il s'arrêta et entra doucement dans la chambre. Celle-ci était lumineuse, toute était de couleur blanche.

Dans un lit reposait le corps endormis de Remus et à coté dans un petit berceau, en forme de bulle, reposait leur bébé. Sirius s'assis entre le berceau et son fiancé et les regarda tour a tour. Il caressa le visage serein de Remus puis ses cheveux et se tourna vers son fils.

«- Regarde Remus il a les mêmes cheveux que toi.» chuchota t-il doucement.

Il se baissa vers les lèvres de son futur mari et les embrassa chastement. Il fini par s'endormir assis dans son fauteuil, le haut du corps allongé sur le lit.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Excusez moi si j'ai fait des bêtises, et dit n'importe quoi a propos de l'opération de Remus, je me prosterne de honte devant les médecins, les étudiants en médecine et tous ceux qui s'y connaissent. Mais moi je mis connais pas du tout. Excusez moi ! J'ai honte ! Je suis un rustre ! Je ne sais même pas comment se passe un accouchement ! PARDON !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vous fait pleins de bisous, laisser moi une review pour me dire ou je me suis trompé, ou alors pour me dire quel erreur j'ai pu faire.

Bisous a tout le monde !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Dans une autre chambre, dans l'hôpital, Draco portait dans ses bras son fils, sa petite moitié. Il le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus belle du monde.

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui les regardait tendrement de ses yeux fatigués. Il tendit les bras pour réclamer son fils. Draco vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui déposa doucement son bébé dans les bras. Harry lui caressait la petite touffe de cheveux blonde au sommet de son crâne, les larmes aux yeux et souriant de bonheur.

«- Comment es-ce qu'on va l'appeler ?» murmura Harry

«- Je ne sais pas, choisis toi.

- On dirait un ange…

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Gabriel…

- Gabriel… Gabriel Malfoy… oui j'aime beaucoup.»

Il l'embrassa doucement.

On frappa à la porte.

«- Entrez !»

Lucius entra suivit de Severus, celui-ci fit la grimace devant la scène d'amour qui se déroulait devant lui (Nda: c'que j'peut être fleur bleu… toujours obligé de faire des trucs cucul la praline… le pauvre il va jamais sans remettre)

Lucius se rapprocha du lit, Harry lui tendit son petit fils. Il en fut d'abord étonné, mais finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Un peu mal à l'aise il le regardait de façon indescriptible. Gabriel se mit à pleurer.

«- Félicitation Potter, vous avez là un parfait Malfoy.

- Papa ne l'appel pas comme ça !

- Il est toujours un Potter à ce que je sache…

- Oui, mais un futur Malfoy.» Rétorqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur, en reprenant son fils.

Lucius et Harry se fixer du regard avec un sourire que ne prédisait rien de bon. Lucius finit par se détourner et perdit son sourire.

«- Draco, est ce que je pourrais te parler

- Oui. » Répondit t-il avec inquiétude.

Ils allèrent un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Harry et Severus était restés au même endroit à se fixer, le regard d'Harry signifiait : approchez mon bébé à moins de 100 m et vos attributs personnels risquent de souffrir. Celui de Snape disait : qu'est que j'en ai a foutre de votre chieur, et d'ailleurs il est même pas beau. (Nda: pff… jaloux…)

Lucius fixait Draco gravement.

«- Il y a eu un problème avec Lupin, il a fait une chute et l'accouchement a été mis en route.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que ton fiancé s'inquiète, surtout maintenant, il doit être épuisé.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Même pendant les tortures du maître, je n'ai jamais vu autant de sang de ma vie quand les infirmiers sont sortis de la salle. Mais Lupin va bien, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent…

- Et le bébé ?

- Ils l'on mit dans une bulle de maturation, il ne devrait plus avoir de problèmes. Je te l'ai dit à toi pour prévenir Potter de la façon la moins brutale possible, le tact n'étant pas mon fort. Maintenant retourne près de ton fils. »

Ils se sourirent, (Nda: vous trouvez pas qu'ils sourient beaucoup pour des êtres cruels et sans cœur? lol) Draco retourna prêt de Harry qui serrait de plus en plus son bébé contre lui, effrayé par le regard du maître des potions, comme ci celui-ci allait se jeter sur son fils.

Harry se tourna vers Draco.

«- Où sont Sirius et Remus ? »

Le blond fit la grimace, s'assit sur le lit et prit Harry dans ses bras pour ensuite déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

«- Il y a eu un problème, mon amour.

- Quel problème ?

- Remus vient d'avoir sont bébé.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tôt !

- Il a fait une chute, il a dû accoucher en urgence. Mais il va bien, et le bébé aussi. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je suis sur que Sirius est avec lui.

- Je veux voir s'il va bien !»

Harry commença à se lever mais Draco le retint.

«- Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu es trop fatigué et Remus a besoin de repos. Il a subit une opération, il doit encore être sous anesthésie.

- Une opération ? » Demanda Harry complètement paniqué. Lucius répondit à sa question :

«- Il a subit une césarienne.»

Il retomba doucement sur les oreillers derrière lui. Draco lui prit leur fils des bras et le déposa dans son berceau.

«- Harry est fatigué, il faudrait le laisser dormir. »

Lucius hocha de la tête, Snape regarda Harry de haut une dernière fois, (Nda: je suis sur qu'il est jaloux… qui veux des bébés Snape-Malfoy? un petit frère pour Draco?) et ils repartirent de la chambre.

«- Draco, tu restes avec moi?» demanda Harry avec un air fatigué.

«- Oui, je reste avec toi.» il s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté du lit. Il attendit que Harry se soit endormit pour fermer lui aussi les yeux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Un médecin vint examiner Remus, l'opération et la perte du sang l'avait beaucoup épuisé.

«- Nous ne savons pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller, son corps se défend de la façon qu'il peut contre la fatigue. Son coma est réparateur.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? » Demanda Sirius.

«- Ça peut être dans une semaine comme dans six mois, nous ne savons vraiment pas.

- Et pour le bébé ?

- Il devra rester deux mois environ dans sa bulle.

- D'accord, merci.»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Après une semaine passée à l'hôpital Harry, Draco et Gabriel purent sortir. Harry fit ses affaires et se préparèrent à partir.

Ils passèrent dire au revoir à Sirius. Remus étant toujours dans le coma et Remiel dans sa bulle. Remiel était le prénom que Sirius avait donné à son petit ange. (Nda : j'avoue, j'adore les anges…)

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall, Harry portant Gabriel dans ses bras. Arrivé dans le hall, ils furent assaillis de toutes part par des journalistes. Tous essayaient de poser des questions à Harry et Draco. Harry était vraiment mal à l'aise, et tout le monde les bousculait. Gabriel commença à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

S'en fut trop pour Draco, il bouscula tous les journalistes qui leur bloquaient le chemin, en tirant Harry et Gabriel contre lui pour leur éviter d'être agrippés par un de ces malades.

Arrivé prêt d'une cheminée il prit de la poudre de cheminette la lança dans le feu et rentra avec Harry et Gabriel toujours serrés contre lui. Il cria 12 Squard Grimmaurd et disparurent dans un tourbillon de flamme verte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ca faisait un peu plus de deux mois que Remus était toujours dans le coma. Sirius ne sortait pratiquement jamais de la chambre et restait au chevet de son fiancé en portant son fils dans ses bras.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, le petit Remiel avait pu sortir de la bulle. Son père n'arrivait pas à se séparer de lui plus d'une minute. Il était magnifique, il avait les cheveux de Remus et une bouille toute mignonne.

Sirius se leva et posa son fils, qui c'était endormi, dans son berceau. Il se retourna pour revenir prêt de Remus.

Bizarrement celui-ci bougeait doucement dans son sommeil. Il commençait à se réveiller, le cœur de Sirius se gonflât de bonheur.

Remus papillonna des yeux, et fut ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière, il essaya de bouger ses jambes et ses bras engourdis. Il finit par se redresser. Comme par habitude il porta la main à son ventre.

Se fut comme un saut d'eau glacé qui se déversa dans les entrailles de Remus, il écarquilla les yeux et mit ses mains dessus pour vérifier qu'il n'avait plus son bébé.

Il paniqua, et se tourna vers Sirius.

«- Sirius ! Mon bébé ! Où est mon bébé !» Cria t-il.

Sirius se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Remus se mit a pleurer en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

«- Remus, ne pleure pas tout va bien, regarde il est là. »

Sirius pointa son doigt dans la direction du berceau. Sirius prit le petit, qui s'était réveillé, et le porta jusqu'à Remus. Il le déposa dans les bras de Remus.

«- C'est… mon bébé? C'est notre… bébé?» Demanda t-il en sanglotant.

«- Oui, c'est notre bébé.

- Il est tellement beau. » Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras et se penchant pour embrasser son front.

«- Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ? Je me rappelle être tombé dans l'escalier et après, plus rien.

Sirius lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

«- Je suis désolé. » dit Remus

«- Pourquoi?

- Parce que si je n'avais pas été aussi bête, tout se serait passé correctement et tu ne te serais pas inquiété.

- C'est pas grave, c'est fini maintenant…»

Un infirmier entra dans la chambre.

«- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Il fallait me prévenir avant !

-Il vient juste de se réveillé » dit Sirius pour ça défense.

L'infirmier examina Remus et lui dit :

«- Vous pourrez sortir demain, aujourd'hui il faudra que vous vous reposiez.»

Remus acquiesça et l'infirmier sortit de la chambre.

Il s'endormi rapidement sous le regard bienveillant de Sirius.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, qui sera, au bonheur et au malheur de certaines personnes, deux fois plus long que ce chapitre.

meric pour vos reviews, continuez de m'en envoyer ca fait tres plaisir.


	16. EPILOGUE

11 ans plus tard

«- Papa ! Daddy ! Réveillez vous ! Allez debout !

- Hum… quoooaaaa…? Laisse nous dormir Remiel…»

Sirius referma les yeux et se reblottit contre Remus

«- Allez debout !

- Mmmmhh… pourquooaaa…?

- Parce que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.»

Remus fini par se réveiller et regarder son fils. Il avait les cheveux châtain doré que Remus, la peau pâle de Sirius et son visage fin, ses yeux était du même bleu foncé. Il avait le charisme de Sirius, mais la douceur de Remus. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau pour ses pères, bien qu'il soit plus petit que les enfants de son âge, avec leur autre fils, Uriel.

Lui avait les cheveux noirs de Sirius mais le visage doux de Remus. Les même yeux bleu foncé que son père et son frère. Il avait le même sale caractère égocentrique que Sirius, et était aussi redoutable que Remus. Il allait bientôt avoir 7 ans.

«- Salut bébé…

- Hey ! Je suis plus un bébé, j'ai 11 ans aujourd'hui !

- D'accord ! Viens là que je te fasse un bisou !»

Remiel vint se blottir entre ses deux pères, pour leur câlin habituel du matin.

Une petite tête brune apparue a la porte.

«- Papa, Daddy, c'est qui qui crie ?» demanda une petite voix.

«- Viens là mon cœur.» dit Sirius à Uriel

Le petit garçon alla lui aussi se blottir contre ses parent.

«- Alors? Tu l'as reçu ?» demanda Sirius a Remiel.

«- Non, pas encore. Tu crois qu'elle va arriver quand ?

- Tu devrais la recevoir aujourd'hui mon ange.» Lui dit doucement Remus

«- Mais je la veux maintenant !» s'exclama t-il en sautant sur le lit.

«- Remiel Black ! Cesse de faire l'enfant, ta lettre pour Poudlard va arriver, alors patiente.

- Ok ! Je vous attends en bas. Je vais voir si Gabriel est réveillé.

- Et moi je vais réveiller Michaël.»

Ils regardèrent détaler leur fils en souriant. Puis Sirius se tourna vers Remus, l'attrapa par la taille pour le tirer au dessus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

«- M. Black se sent-il prêt à préparer un anniversaire magnifique à notre merveilleux fils ?»Dit Sirius

«- Bien sur M. black, je suis prêt à tout pour rendre notre merveilleux fils heureux.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous seriez prêt à faire pour rendre votre merveilleux mari heureux ?» Demanda Sirius avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

«- Lui préparer un délicieux repas à l'aide d'Harry?» répondit Remus avec un sourire innocent, mais loin de l'être.

«- Mmmh? Plus tard !» Sirius prit la bouche de Remus dans un baiser enflammé.

«- Mmmfph… ton fils nous attend, il va nous faire un cirque.

- Mais non… il doit être avec Gabi en train de saouler Harry. Ils adorent l'embêter, surtout à chaque fois qu'il est enceint. J'avoue que c'est drôle.

- Tu trouves que porter des jumeaux est drôle ? C'est déjà épuisant d'en porter un, alors deux !

- Tu en veux un autre ?

- Un autre quoi ?

- Une autre petite merveille.»

Remus fut d'abord surpris puis réfléchit et dit :

«- Oui, quand je vois Harry avec tous ses bébés, ça me donne envie d'en avoir un autre.

- Très bien ! Pourquoi attendre?»

Ce qu'il se passe ensuite a déjà été décris dans les chapitres précèdents, mais quelque peu innovés, Remus ayant un goût prononcé pour l'originalité, loin de déplaire à Sirius.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la fin de la guerre, Harry ne supportant plus les journalistes et Sirius ayant marre qu'on le regarde comme un criminel, Celui-ci et Draco avaient acheté une immense et jolie maison perdue au fin fond de la campagne. Ils pouvaient élever dans la joie et la bonne humeur tous leurs enfants. Ils avaient un grand terrain, où ils pouvaient jouer au quidditch.

Harry avait respecté sa promesse envers à Lucius et lui avait fait des tonnes de petits enfants. Il avait eu cinq enfants, et attendait encore des jumeaux.

Gabriel qui avait onze ans aujourd'hui, il ressemblait beaucoup à Draco, les cheveux blonds, la peau pale, mais ses yeux était de couleurs différente, l'un était argenté et l'autre émeraude.

Sariel et Rochel, deux jumeaux de neuf ans, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux argent, les fouteurs de trouble de la famille.

Michaël, une copie parfaite de Draco de sept ans, moue prétentieuse et boudeuse en prime, adorant snober les gens.

Et la dernière en date, Camaël, la copie exact de Harry, les yeux rieurs et bouille de bébé, de cinq ans.

Ça faisait du people !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans la cuisine de leur maison :

«- Sariel ! Rochel ! Venez ici tout de suite !» Hurla Harry

«- Quand je pense qu'on en aura deux de plus.» Dit Draco sur un ton dégagé.

«- Tu te permets de te plaindre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui nettoies leurs bêtises, et ce n'est pas toi qui les a porté !» S'exclama Harry au bord des nerfs « Je ressemble à une baleine et toi tu dit que c'est épuisant ! Sors de cette cuisine avant que je fasse un malheur !»

Draco sortit en courant de la cuisine, en évitant les divers objets que Harry lui lançait, alors que les jumeaux entraient.

«- Vous ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi j'ai retrouvé la poupée de Camaël dans la cuvette des toilettes !» Dit-il en brandissant le fouet pour faire le gâteau dans leur direction.

«- Peut être qu'elle voulait prendre un bain?» demanda innocemment Rochel

«- Ou alors, elle voulait aller au petit coin?» ajouta Sariel aussi innocemment que son frère.

«- Dépêchez vous d'aller vous excuser ! Et je vous en prie ne faites plus de bêtises.» Il soupira d'un air las alors que les jumeaux sortaient rapidement de la pièce.

Un Remus quelque peu échevelé rentra dans la cuisine.

«- Ca va Harry? Tu as l'air fatigué.» S'inquiéta Remus.

«- Non, ça va.» Il s'assit sur une chaise «C'est juste que j'en ai plus que pour une ou deux semaine avant l'accouchement, alors…»

«- Je comprend. Je vais finir le gâteau.»

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco, qui c'était enfuit après s'être fait hurler dessus, alla au salon se vautrer dans le canapé. C'est vrai que c'était amusant d'énerver Harry quand il était enceint.

Sirius entra dans pièce et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de Draco. Il portait un sourire niais, le regard perdu dans le vague et semblait extenué. Draco très amusé demanda :

«- Je me demande comment il fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil?»

Sirius leva le regard sur lui, et lui fit un sourire pervers

«- Je crois que tu préfère pas savoir…

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que lui il doit péter la forme… y a vraiment rien qui l'arrête?»

A ce moment Remus passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'exclama tout joyeux :

«- Coucou Draco ! Ça va ? Vous pouvez surveiller la cheminé ? Les invités devraient bientôt arriver !»

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

«- Qu'est-ce que je disais !» Dit Draco en rigolant.

Une petite tornade brune fit éruption dans la pièce en se jetant sur Draco, suivit d'une autre blonde qui s'arrêta à coté canapé.

«- Papa ! Michaël y fait que m'embêter !» Pleurnicha Camaël

«- C'est pas vrai !» ajouta Michaël avec une moue dédaigneuse, les bras croisés.

«- Si ! C'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Siiiii !

- Noooooon !

- Ça suffit Michaël arrête d'embêter ta sœur et la moue sarcastique ne marche pas avec moi, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !»

Michaël leva fièrement le nez et se retourna, il partit d'un pas conquérant. Draco se tourna vers sa fille.

«- Pourquoi es ce qu'il t'embêtait, ma chérie?

- Y…disait qu'il était plus fort au quidditch que moi…»

Elle se remit à pleurer. Sirius, lui, était mort de rire.

«- C'est fou se qu'ils vous ressemblent quand vous étiez gosses, toujours à se battre pour savoir qui était le meilleur au quidditch.»

Gabriel et Remiel rentrent en riant dans le salon.

«- Je me demande quel genre de bêtises vous avez encore fait ?» demanda Sirius.

On entendit le cri d'Harry dans la cuisine. Cette fois ils avaient assuré.

Remus entra dans la pièce, légèrement énervé.

«- Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous vous en prenez toujours à lui? Il est enceint ! Ça n'est pas un jeu ! Ça n'est pas de tout repos !»

Devant le regard et la voix de Remus, chacun s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Le reste de la maison, alerté par le cri, arriva en regardent la scène craintivement. Qui serait la prochaine victime de Remus ?

Harry plus courbé que jamais, avançant en canard vers le canapé, les mains sur les hanches comme pour soutenir son dos. Son ventre était vraiment impressionnant à voir surtout avec sa taille mince.

Il s'assit à coté de Draco et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Draco le prit dans ses bras.

«- Je te déteste.» souffla-t-il a Draco. Tout le monde sourit devant le tableau.

Un jet de flamme verte apparu dans la cheminée. Une personne en sortit avec toute la prestance dont il était capable.

A chaque fois, Harry aurait voulu lui demander comment es ce qu'il s'y prenait pour faire des atterrissage de cheminé sans se vautrer et ressortir plein de suie.

Lucius Malfoy apparu donc de la cheminée.

«- Où sont mes petits enfants préférés?

- Papi !» Fut le cri général de ses petits enfants. Tous se jetèrent sur lui, il les embrassa avec ardeur.

Les flammes brûlèrent encore. Un petit de garçon, d'environ dix ans, aux cheveux noirs et au teint blafard apparu, suivit de Snape.

Remiel et Gabriel foncèrent immédiatement sur lui.

«- Salut Aniel ! Ça va ? (Nda : Aniel c'est mon ange protecteur, dieu des vertus… tout le monde s'en fou… c'est pas grave…)

- Joyeux anniversaire !» s'exclama t-il enjoué.

«- merci.» répondirent les deux garçons.

«- Salut grand frère !

- Salut p'tit frère !» Répondit Draco en lui tapant sur la tête affectueusement et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Lucius, qui avait réussi à se dépêtrer de tous ses petits enfants, s'approcha de Harry avec un sourire, qui lui répondit lui aussi de la même façon. Lucius l'attira dans une étreinte et se tourna vers Draco pour le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Lucius avait enlevé le balai qu'il avait dans les fesses, et vivait sa vie pleinement aux coté de Severus et de son second fils.

«- Alors qu'avons-nous là?» demanda t-il en pointant le ventre de Harry. Draco prit la parole fièrement.

«- Deux magnifique futur Malfoy !

- Deux ? Encore ? Ça doit être dur, mon pauvre Harry, déjà qu'avec Aniel je cru devenir fou, alors deux !» Dit-il avec un air contrit, Severus ajouta.

«- Déjà qu'il avait un caractère de merde ! Je me rappelle quand j'avais dû t'attacher a une chaise pour ne pas que tu détruises la moitié de la maison, dont moi.»

Lucius lui lança un regard qui aurait pu faire fuir un détraqueur de peur.

«- Encore félicitation Harry…

- Mais quand Lucius vous a demandé beaucoup de petits enfants, il ne vous avait pas demandé une équipe de quidditch !» Dit Severus sur le ton de la conversation.

«- Installez vous !» s'exclama Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de Severus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tout le reste de leurs amis arrivèrent, Hermione et Theo avec leur fille, Ron et Blaise, qui avaient eux aussi décidé de repeupler la terre avec leurs six enfants. Molly et Arthur, qui avait eu une retraite bien méritée.

Ils se mirent a table et le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Vint le moment tant attendu de la distribution des cadeaux. Remiel et Gabriel reçurent toutes sorte de présents, aussi bien magique que moldu, et souvent bizarre.

Aniel s'approcha de Gabriel avec son paquet, sous l'œil attentif de Severus, devenu un papa très protecteur.

Gabriel ouvrit le cadeau et trouva deux magnifiques colliers, qu'il montra à Remiel juste a coté de lui.

«- ce sont des colliers magique, il te relie à la personne que tu aimes si tu lui en fait cadeau.» expliqua Aniel.

- merci ! C'est super !» Il planta un bisou sur sa joue. Severus lui lança un regard qui aurai pu le tuer sur place et Remiel baissa la tête avec un air malheureux.

«- c'est juste pour le remercier.» se défendit Gabriel puis il se tourna vers Remiel.

«- de toutes façon c'est Remiel que j'aime !»

Le concerné piqua un far et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Gabriel lui passait le collier autours du cou et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne pour un rapide bisous.

Tous le mon de était étonné par la scène. Le regard de Harry et Remus se croisèrent, puis ils se sourirent. Sirius s'exclama :

«- Et bien, au moins je saurai qui a volé le premier baiser de mon fils !»

Remiel toujours sous le choque se leva d'un coup et partit en courant. Remus voulu se lever pour aller voir si son fils allait bien, mais Sirius le retint doucement et pointa son doigt vers Gabriel qui courrait après son amoureux.

«- Laisse les en parler, tout seul.»

Remus était très inquiet pour son fils, car il était très sensible émotionnellement. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens jusqu'à que Sirius lui demande si qui lui arrivait, il fini par déballer son sac comme quoi son fils était très fragile, qu'il devait aller le réconforter, que s'il n'y allait pas il ne serait pas un bon papa…

Il fini sa confession en pleurant sur l'épaule de Sirius que son bébé grandissait et que bientôt il ne le verrait presque plus a cause de ses étude a Poudlard.

Harry intervint et prit Remus par la main pour le tirer vers le premier étage. Sirius l'interrogea du regard et Harry répondit avec un sourire chaleureux :

«- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.»

Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit :

«- Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!»

Reconnaissant le cri de Remus, Sirius se leva et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers en courant, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre la première marche que Remus lui sautait au cou et entourait sa taille de ses jambes.

Remus murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Sirius et celui-ci s'exclama :

«- C'est vrai ! » Remus hocha vivement de la tête et Sirius l'embrassa.

Toujours enlacé il allèrent s'asseoir sur une chaise autours de la table. Remus sur les genoux de Sirius.

Tous le monde interrogea Harry, qui avait réussit à descendre assez vite malgré son ventre, vu que les deux zigotos continuaient de se rouler des galoches dans leurs coin.

Gabriel et Remiel entrent dans la pièce main dans la main, Remiel avait les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré, mais portait un sourire timide et les joues rouges. Gabriel lui portait cet air supérieur des Malfoy : Rien ne me résiste !

Remiel demanda :

«- Daddy, pourquoi t'as crié?»

Remus se précipita sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

«- Tout va bien mon bébé?

- Oui, mais pourquoi t'as crié ? Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

- Alors pourquoi…?

- Tu vas encore être grand frère.

- C'est vrai !

- Oui. »

Remiel fit un énorme câlin à son père, Uriel vint les rejoindre suivit de Sirius pour un super câlin familial.

«- Au fait ! Comment ça c'est passé avec Gabriel ?» Dit-il après avoir lâché son mari et ses fils.

Remiel rougit sous la question, mais Gabi répondit à sa place.

«- Ben… je lui ai dit que je suis amoureux de lui, que jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, qu'on se mariera le jour de nos 18 ans, qu'on aura des tonnes d'enfants, une belle maison et un chien qui s'appellera…

- euh… Gabi, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité?» Lui demanda Harry

«- Mais je l'aime !»

Remiel piqua encore un fard et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

«- Je crois que tu mets ton futur mari mal à l'aise. » dit Draco.

Gabriel se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Remiel cacha son visage dans le col de sa chemise.

«- T'es vraiment obligé d'étaler notre vie privée devant toutes la famille?» lui demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Tout le monde rigola, ça n'était pas tous les jours que l'on entendait deux enfants de 11 ans proclamer qu'il se marieraient et qui avaient ce genre de conversation.

Les lettres pour Poudlard arrivèrent en même temps, Remiel et Gabriel sautaient de joie. Leurs parents étaient quand même tristes de devoir se séparer de leurs enfants à la rentré.

Une semaine plus tard naquirent Raphaël et Raguël Malfoy.

La vie continuait et la leur était belle et joyeuse. Tout arrive avec le temps, malgré les épreuves auxquelles on doit faire face. C'est en construisant sa vie, pierre par pierre, que l'on finit par être heureux, pas en la détruisant. Tout viens avec le temps.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.( Nda : et croyez moi j'en sais quelque chose n.n)

FIN

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Et voila la fin, heureuse et joyeuse de « le temps nous le dira ».

Je tien a préciser que je me suis fait légèrement, bousculer, (pour ne pas dire harceler) par Patdrue (ze t'adore) pour que je met en ligne mes chapitre.


End file.
